Faites-vous plaisir
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Harry disparait pendant plusieurs mois après la bataille contre Voldemort. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. Mais à son retour il revient pour faire une chose vraiment... Surprenante. Au grand étonnement d'un Maitre des Potions, et pour son plus grand plaisir aussi...
1. Le test

A la base, je pensais faire un OS, mais de toute évidence, j'ai trop d'inspiration pour cette fic. La suite sera donc écrite rapidement et publiée dans la semaine. Il n'y aura sûrement que deux chapitres, trois dans le pire des cas mais je n'y compterai pas trop...

C'est une fic Rating M, le titre est je pense assez éloquent, vous savez donc ce que vous avez à faire...

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins purement perverses !

Merci à tous, bonne lecture !

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Le test_**

Le jour de ses 17 ans, alors que des membres de l'Ordre venaient pour le mettre en sécurité, Voldemort était venu avec une dizaine de Mangemort, son premier cercle, ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles. Pensant, dans son infinité supériorité, qu'ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'Harry Potter, Fol'Oeil, le matriarche de ses traites à leurs sangs Weasley ainsi que ce fameux loup-garou, Lupin. Mais ce pauvre Voldy n'avait sûrement pas prévue de voir Albus Dumbledore, sinon il aurait certainement appelé bien plus de Mangemorts. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à lancer son Avada Kedavra sans même que le garçon ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter.

Severus, le cœur brisé derrière son masque de Mangemort, l'enleva et commença à attaquer les Mangemorts autour de lui, désespéré. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus rien depuis que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'Harry devait mourir de la main même de Voldemort. Il se battait dans le camp de la lumière, celui qu'il avait toujours soutenu, mais contrairement aux autres, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, même pas sa propre vie. Il combattait comme un Gryffondor, ne faisant pas attention à sa propre vie, ne faisant pas attention aux sorts qu'il pourrait recevoir. Il n'était qu'un homme brisé qui n'attendait à présent plus rien de la vie.

Les Mangemorts bien trop surpris de voir leur Maitre mort, ainsi qu'un traitre parmi eux, celui considéré comme l'un des bras droits de Voldemort, furent déstabilisés et ne montrèrent pas assez de résistance pour sauver leurs vies ou leurs libertés. Finalement tous les Mangemorts furent rapidement hors d'état de nuire, et Harry Potter ainsi que Voldemort ouvrirent les yeux à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous. Harry de par son jeune âge fut le premier à lever sa baguette alors qu'il était encore au sol pour hurler le sortilège de mort. Le sortilège vert sortit de la baguette avec une telle puissance qu'il éclaira toute la rue de Privet Drive. Et le jeune sauveur s'écroula de nouveau, seulement inconscient cette fois-ci.

A son réveil, le lendemain dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il prit un parchemin et une plume pour écrire quelques mots. Puis se leva rapidement avant de disparaitre sous sa cape d'invisibilité et de partir dans la nuit, seul lui sait où.

 _« J'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Ne me cherchez pas. Je vous donnerai quelques nouvelles. »_

HPSS HPSS

Severus était à l'affut du moindre indice, mais il n'en eut aucun. Ses amis ne savaient pas où il était, Albus non plus, apparemment. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que quelques jours après son départ, il avait été à Gringotts, pourquoi ? Seul lui le savait, les Gobelins étaient tenu aux secrets de leur profession.

Il y avait aussi une chose étrange, c'est qu'après le combat final il avait été bien évidement arrêté, pour éclaircir l'affaire. Il n'avait, Merlin merci, pas était à Askaban à cause des nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçu, mais quelques jours plus tard les Aurors vinrent le voir avec un regard admiratif pour lui dire qu'il était libre. Quand il était arrivé quelques heures plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci était profondément choqué de le voir là, et lui avait même demandé s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir. Il n'y était donc pour rien dans sa liberté, mais qui ? Un seul nom lui venait en tête, Harry Potter.

A la rentrée scolaire, il n'était pas le seul à regarder dans chaque recoin si Harry Potter n'était pas revenu, mais il n'y avait personne. Et c'était certainement l'une des rentrées les plus moroses à laquelle il a pu assister. Personne n'avait revu leur Sauveur, personne n'avait eue de nouvelle. Mais le lendemain matin, une chouette blanche comme la neige arriva en même temps que le courrier. Tout le monde fut attiré par son plumage unique, ils la regardèrent se poser devant le directeur avec entre les serres une magnifique fleur de Lys. La grande salle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse, était-ce Harry ? Chacun se posait la question sans pouvoir la poser à haute voix. Le directeur prit la fleur et la chouette s'envola aussitôt. Le directeur invoqua un vase pour y déposa l'unique fleur de Lys d'un blanc éclatant et peu à peu les murmures reprirent.

HPSS HPSS

 **POV Severus**

\- C'était la chouette de Monsieur Potter ? _Demandai-je froidement, exigeant presque une réponse à cet homme qui en sait toujours trop._

\- Oui. _Répondit Albus avec un faible sourire._ Il a besoin de temps mon garçon.

\- Et Monsieur Potter se pense trop intelligent pour faire sa dernière année ? _Dis-je en colère pour une toute autre raison._ Mais peut-être que cet arrogant a décidé d'entrer directement à l'école des Aurors, passant devant d'autre élève bien plus doué que…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite mon garçon, Harry n'est pas rentré à l'école des Aurors et n'y entrera jamais. _Dit Albus d'un ton calme._

\- Que ce passe-t-il Albus ? Où est Potter ? _Dis-je froidement en posant mes mains sur le bureau tout en restant debout._

\- Je ne sais pas où est Harry, Severus. De plus je ne savais pas que cette information vous aurez intéressé. Vous êtes enfin débarrassé de lui, depuis le temps que, je cite : « Cet avorton prétentieux et arrogant essai de détruire la salle de potion ».

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, je pars donc le plus dignement possible mais le cœur encore plus lourd qu'à mon arriver. Je sais qu'Albus me cache quelque chose, est-ce grave ? Harry serait-il malade ? Cette magnifique fleur de Lys, envoyait par lui, que représente-t-elle ? Je n'en sais rien, et cela me rend fou.

Je pars pour mon premier cours de l'année, et je suis impitoyable, encore plus que toutes les années passées. Et cela n'est que le début de long mois d'attente…

HPSS HPSS

\- Je te jure, ma mère m'a dit qu'on l'avait vu à Gringotts ! _Dit un élève Poufsouffle de 5éme année._

\- Ca serait trop bien qu'il revienne ! _Répondit une élève de seconde année de la même maison._

Je m'installe calmement à la table des professeurs, je m'assois donc rapidement en montrant bien d'un regard que je ne veux pas que l'on me parle. J'entends Albus et Minerva parler calmement mais distinctement.

\- C'est vrai Albus ? Ce bruit de couloir ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un certain espoir dans la voix._

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Après presque quatre mois de silence, il revient.

J'essaie d'écouter la suite de la conversation mais mes neurones se mettent en marche dans une allure fulgurante. Quatre mois qu'Harry est parti, qu'il n'a donné aucune nouvelle, outre cette fleur de Lys qui a disparu trois jours après son arriver. Aucune nouvelle, ses amis n'en ont pas eue, Albus non plus.

\- Reviendra-t-il à Poudlard ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. _Répondit Albus sincère._ Severus ?

Je relève la tête vers lui surpris, mais ne montrant rien. J'attends avec une impatience bien caché ce qu'il pourrait bien me vouloir.

\- Je sais que vous allez à Pré-au-Lard demain, pourriez-vous en profiter pour aller voir une toute nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir ?

\- Bien sûr. Avez-vous passé une commande Albus ? _Dis-je presque lassé._

\- Oh non, non. _Dit-il en rougissant quelque peu._ C'est une boutique un peu particulière… Je voudrais juste m'assurer qu'aucun élève mineur ne puisse y entrer.

\- Quel genre de boutique ? _Demandai-je curieux._

\- Vous verrez quand vous y serez. _Dit-il simplement en reprenant son repas, stipulant ainsi que la conversation est finie._

Je regarde mon assiette, l'envie de manger n'est toujours pas revenue depuis la rentrée. Je me désespère moi-même, je ne pense qu'à Potter et en oublie tout le reste ! Même lors de mes rondes la nuit j'essaie de repérer quelqu'un sous une cape d'invisibilité. Mais il n'y a personne. Personne n'arrivait au niveau de cet insolant de Potter, il n'y avait que lui pour me défier comme il le faisait, avec une telle fougue et une telle hargne. Un sourire manque presque de percer mes barrières d'occlumencies mais je le retiens bien. J'avale quelque bouchée de mon repas et repars aussitôt dans mes appartements.

Le lendemain matin, vendredi, je me réveille doucement. J'ai rêvé cette nuit qu'Harry Potter débarquait dans la grande salle et faisait comme si de rien n'était, mon cœur avait bondit de joie à l'idée de le revoir. Mais tout cela n'arrivera pas, la chance n'a jamais été avec moi. La preuve, je suis pitoyablement tombé amoureux de l'un de mes élèves, enfin, ancien élève. Et pas n'importe lequel, Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu, fils de ma meilleure amie et de mon pire ennemie. Je n'ai jamais fait dans la demi-mesure.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en pensant à ma propre bêtise et pars vers la douche pour me préparer pour cette journée. Au petit déjeuner Albus me donne l'adresse de la boutique dans laquelle il veut que je passe. Et je pars pour ma matinée de travail. Seulement deux cours de deux heures chacun et après je suis en week-end. Deux jours sans avoir ses cornichons à m'occuper, et depuis la fin de la guerre, étrangement les disputes entre maison se sont calmé, je ne suis donc plus dérangé sans cesse pour un rien.

Après le déjeuner je pars rapidement pour Pré-au-Lard, le vendredi est le jour où j'ai les 7émes années, et ils font des âneries aussi énorme qu'eux, à se demander comment certains auront leurs ASPIC en fin d'année… Un petit tour dehors me fera le plus grand bien. Nous ne sommes que début décembre mais la neige s'est déjà bien installé sur le sol gelé, je ne l'avouerai jamais mais j'adore la neige, le silence est tellement apaisant, je n'entends que le bruit de mes bottes, tout est tellement magnifique. Je pense même voir une chouette aussi blanche que la neige au loin, avant qu'elle disparaisse, mon imagination sûrement. Potter m'obsède vraiment un peu trop.

Je me vide l'esprit pour aller chercher mes ingrédients pour potion, que je vais toujours chercher le premier vendredi du mois. Puis me dirige d'un pas sûr vers l'adresse indiquée par Albus, c'est une petite rue adjacente à celle principale, une rue où personne ne va jamais, discrète. Je suis même étonné qu'Albus m'envoie là, une boutique, vraiment ? En arrivant devant je me fige, les vitres sont tintés, aucune indication sur ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à l'intérieur, sauf l'enseigne : _« Faites-vous plaisir »_. Je regarde autour de moi, que personne ne me voit entrer dans cette boutique. J'entre pour découvrir des cartons dans tous les coins, j'entends du bruit au loin.

\- Excusez-moi mais c'est fermé ! _Dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille._

\- Potter ? _Dis-je abasourdis._

\- Professeur Snape ? _Répondit Harry Potter en sortant de l'arrière-boutique._

Il arrive vers moi, il n'a pas beaucoup changé, les cheveux un peu plus long lui donne un air moins gamin, des habits qui moulent parfaitement son corps. Le plus grand changement est une grande cicatrice lui barrant le côté droit du visage, partant de la joue pour remonter entre son nez et son œil, bien trop proche de celui-ci d'ailleurs et s'arrêtant sur son front. La blessure n'a pas l'air totalement cicatrisé, cela doit faire peu de temps qu'il l'a. Elle ne lui enlève pourtant rien à son charme. Il s'avance vers moi en souriant, j'essaie de me ressaisir, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le voir aujourd'hui et encore moins ici

\- Bonjour, que faites-vous la Professeur ? _Demanda-t-il curieux._

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question Potter ! Vous avez disparu pendant quatre mois et vous réapparaissez… Ici. _Dis-je pas trop froidement pour avoir une réponse, après tout ce n'est plus mon élève, il ne me doit rien._

\- Oh je… Beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis… Et j'ai décidé d'ouvrir cette boutique.

\- Vraiment ? _Dis-je en haussant un sourcil._ Est-ce vraiment ce que je pense ? _Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi, mais ne voyant aucun article._

\- Je pense que oui, c'est une boutique pour adulte. _Dit-il en souriant avec un air de défit dans les yeux._

\- Vous êtes donc véritablement devenu fou ! _Dis-je secrètement impressionné._ A peine majeur que vous décidez de faire ce qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais fait, ouvrir une telle boutique dans un monde qui a des décennies de retard ? _Fis-je cachant mon sourire._

\- Exactement Professeur ! _Fit courageusement mon Gryffondor._ C'est justement parce que nous avons bien trop de retard sur le monde moldu que j'ai décidé d'ouvrir cette boutique. Et ce n'est que la première étape ! _Dit-il fier de lui._

\- Parce que vous avez d'autre projet ? _Demandai-je curieux._

\- Professeur, j'ai répondu à beaucoup de question alors que vous n'avez même pas répondu à la seule que j'ai posée. Je ne dirai donc rien de plus avant que vous m'aillez dis ce que vous venez faire ici ? _Demanda-t-il curieux et déterminé._

\- Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vérifier qu'aucun mineur puisse venir ici, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais maintenant… Je vois ce qu'il voulait dire. _Dis-je d'un ton détaché._

\- Puis-je vous inviter à boire un thé ? Nous parlerons de ce que j'ai mis en place pour éviter tout problème. _Dit-il en me questionnant aussi du regard._

\- D'accord. _Fis-je pendant qu'il fermait d'un sort la porte de sa boutique, puis je le suivis dans l'arrière-boutique._

L'arrière-boutique est bien plus grande que la boutique en elle-même, une quantité assez importante de cartons se trouvent aussi dans cette réserve. Je le suis dans une petite pièce bien caché derrière les cartons, un bureau est déjà en place avec quelques cartons mais le plus étonnant est la cheminette qui se trouve derrière, juste à côté de l'escalier qui doit certainement mener aux étages supérieurs.

Il me fit signe de m'assoir, ce que je fis et fit apparaitre un plateau avec deux tasses de thés et quelques petits gâteaux. Il s'assit en face de moi, je le détaille sans vraiment le vouloir, je regarde de nouveau cette cicatrice sur son visage qui me parait de plus en plus étrange. Mais ne dis pas un mot.

\- Il y a déjà en place un sort pour empêcher toute personne mineur d'entrer dans la boutique et tous mes articles ont un sort pour qu'ils ne puissent être utilisés par des mineurs ou sur des mineurs. Ainsi qu'un sort pour empêcher d'utiliser les « articles » sur des personnes non-consentantes. _Dit-il calmement._ Et quand la mise en place des commandes par correspondance sera faite, il sera assuré que les papiers seront enchantés pour qu'aucun mineur ne puisse passer commande.

\- On dirait que vous avez pensé à tous pour une fois. _Dis-je froidement, en m'en voulant d'être un peu trop cassant, mais à ma grande surprise Harry sourit._

\- Oui Professeur. J'ai appris à réfléchir. _Dit-il calmement, sans s'emporter comme il l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt._

\- Je ne suis plus votre Professeur Potter ! _Dis-je pensant qu'il l'utilise bien plus aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'a fait dans toute sa scolarité._ Je ne pense pas que vous finirez votre scolarité, n'est-ce pas ? _Dis-je cachant ma tristesse de ne pas le revoir._

\- Non Monsieur, je passerai mes ASPIC en candidat libre, mais je ne retournerai pas en classe.

\- Pensez-vous avoir les capacités de les réussir ? _Demandai-je cassant._

\- Oui. _Dit-il toujours aussi calme._ Mais vous pourrez le voir en juin. _Dit-il en souriant légèrement._

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le même Harry Potter en face de moi. Mais en y repensant c'est sûrement normal. Je repense à Albus me disant juste après la fugue de ce petit crétin « Il est mort, pendant de longue minute, qui sait ce qu'il a vécu ? Il a besoin de temps. ». De toute évidence, il n'était plus le même, plus aussi emporté, impulsif.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai fait quelques potions. Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! _Dit-il en riant, d'un rire cristallin qui me fit légèrement sourire avant de me reprendre._ Oh, elles ne sont certes pas aussi parfaites que pourraient l'être les votre, mais j'ai découverts ses potions dans de vieux grimoire et je n'avais pas de contacts avec un maitre en potion avant aujourd'hui. _Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux._

\- Dois-je comprendre quelques choses Potter ? _Dis-je en sentant mon cœur s'emballer légèrement à l'éventualité que laisser supposer ses paroles._

Il sortit des fioles de son tiroir et me les tendit. Elles avaient l'air plutôt bien faites, bien mieux que ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre.

\- Mes potions sont passables, j'aimerai une bien meilleure qualité pour mes clients. Vous êtes le meilleur Maitre des Potions, même si je me doute que vous avez certainement mieux à faire que faire des potions, lotions et baumes à des fins purement érotiques. Mais j'aimerai travailler avec vous. Sinon je comprendrai et je ferai appelle à un autre. _Dit-il professionnel en me questionnant du regard._

Je regarde les fioles dans mes mains, ma décision était déjà prise, mais quand j'ai entendu les mots « Travailler avec vous », ma décision n'en fut que plus certaine.

\- Quels seront les termes du contrat ? _Demandai-je tout de même._

\- Vous pourrez fixer les prix, toute amélioration sera bien évidement mentionné à votre nom et pourra donc être vendu par un autre que moi. Vous aurez le droit d'arrêter quand vous le souhaiterez ce contrat, si vous le souhaitez votre contribution sera totalement anonyme ou au contraire indiqué sur les flacons.

\- Mon pourcentage sur les ventes ? _Demandai-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur ce que j'avais bien pu entendre, 50% voire 65% dans le meilleur des cas._

\- Vous aurez 85%. _Dit-il en reprenant ses fioles que je lui tendais._

Je fus quelques instants pantois. Il m'offrait les trois quarts des bénéfices, un droit de regard sur tout ce que je faisais, le droit d'avoir mon nom annoté sur toutes les fioles si je le souhaite, ou qu'au contraire, personne n'en sache rien, ainsi qu'un droit total sur les prix et les potions que je pourrai améliorer.

\- J'accepte ! _Dis-je sachant qu'on ne m'offrirait jamais mieux ailleurs._

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il se leva gracieusement aller jusqu'à un carton derrière lui, il fouilla quelques instants et sortis deux livres d'où sortaient plusieurs marques-pages. Il me les tendit, et je pris les deux grimoires, qui avaient tous deux l'air de sortir d'un autre âge. J'avais rarement vu de livre aussi ancien.

\- Vous avez trouvé des potions pour adulte dans des grimoires qui datent du temps des fondateurs ? _Dis-je étonner et un brin moqueur._

\- Oui ! _Rit Harry._ Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux non plus. Il s'avère qu'un sorcier, il y a longtemps de cela, a voulu donner un peu de plaisir. Mais apparemment peu on suivit pour que cela soit si peu connu, voire pas du tout.

\- Effectivement. _Dis-je en prenant délicatement l'un des deux grimoires pour l'ouvrir._ Les marques pages sont les potions que vous voulez vendre ?

\- C'est exact. Il y en a beaucoup d'autre que je n'ai pas encore eue le temps d'essayer, ou bien les capacités requises me dépassent. _Dit-il en souriant m'arrachant à moi aussi un sourire._ Je ne voudrais tout de même pas faire exploser mon appartement, voire ma boutique, voire Pré-au-Lard. _Dit-il hilare._

\- Voire le continent ! _Dis-je en souriant de plus belle._

Il s'arrêta en me regardant étonné. Je compris après quelques secondes que c'était la première fois que je souriais vraiment devant lui, devant quelqu'un en réalité.

\- Vous ouvrez quand ? _Demandai-je pour passer rapidement à autre chose._

\- Dans une semaine, mais prenez votre temps, c'est déjà gentil de votre part d'avoir accepté une collaboration. Je ferai créer un contrat, avez-vous des requêtes particulaires ? _Demanda-t-il en me souriant doucement._

\- Les termes que vous m'avez énoncés me vont parfaitement. Je préfère par contre que ma contribution reste anonyme. J'ai une réputation à tenir ! _Dis-je simplement._

\- Je m'en doutais, il n'y a aucun problème. Pour les livraisons vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer un hibou pour savoir si je suis seul. _Dit-il en montrant sa cheminette._ J'ai fait installer ce réseau pour recevoir mes collaborateurs ainsi que mes testeurs. _Dit-il en remplissant une nouvelle fois ma tasse de thé._

\- Vos… Testeurs ? _Demandai-je confus._

\- Oui, je vais vendre donc des potions, lotions et baumes grâce à vous. Des magazines et livres érotiques. Mais je crée moi-même les sextoys et je veux donc des hommes et femmes pour les essayer… _Dit-il en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux._

\- Vous créez vous-même vos… Sextoys ? _Dis-je un peu surpris de m'entendre dire ce mot-là, en ayant vaguement entendu parler._

Il se releva une nouvelle fois, prit un carton et le posa sur le bureau. Puis il en sortit ce qui aurait pu me faire rougir aussi si je ne me forçais pas à maintenir mes barrières d'occlumencies. Divers « Sextoys », des objets de divers couleurs, taille, formes devant moi.

\- Comment avez-vous eue l'idée de créer ça ? _Demandai-je pour essayer de dissiper ma gêne._

\- En réalité. _Me dit-il calmement en s'asseyant de nouveau._ Pendant ces quatre mois, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Ça n'a duré que très peu de temps, c'était un moldu et il m'a fait découvrir ça.

\- Il ? _Dis-je incrédule, mon Harry est gay ?_

\- Oui, Il ! Je suis gay, si tel est la question. J'espère que cela ne vous pose aucun problème ? _Me demanda-t-il les yeux brillant d'un rire retenu._

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai vous reprocher. _Dis-je pour lui faire comprendre que je l'étais aussi, non mais à quoi je pense moi ?_

Il me regarde étonné, une légère lueur passe dans ses yeux avant de disparaitre aussi vite.

\- Comme je le disais… _Reprit-il difficilement._ J'ai découvert les Sextoys, et j'ai voulu les améliorer. Je savais déjà que le monde sorcier avant beaucoup de retard, mais j'ai réalisé qu'il était carrément coincé ! _Dit-il outrer, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement._ J'ai donc décidé de tapé fort. Si ma célébrité pouvait au moins servir à faire avancer les mœurs, alors ça n'aura finalement pas servi à rien. _Dit-il amère._

Il reprit les Sextoys pour les mettre dans un sac qu'il rapetissa, puis à mon plus grand étonnement, me le tendit.

\- Tenez, ne refusez pas ! _Dit-il soudainement._ Vous n'êtes obligé à rien, pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ni de me dire si vous les avez utilisé et encore moins de le faire si vous ne le voulez pas. De toute façon la magie que je mets dans chacun de mes produits empêche ça. Vous pouvez les offrir, ou même m'envoyez des clients ou des hommes ou femmes qui veulent devenir testeurs. Je cherche trois hommes et trois femmes, les produits sont gratuits, je ne demande qu'un retour de leurs expériences. _Dit-il sérieusement, tout en ajoutant avec un sourire._ Si vous me donnez votre avis j'en serai ravis, bien évidemment. Mais surtout lisez la notice avant de les activer !

Je rêve où il me chauffe ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est bien réussi parce que je me sens très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Déjà qu'avoir vu tous ses objets m'avaient un peu… Chamboulés ! Je me lève soudaine pour ne pas montrer mon inconfort.

\- Merci Monsieur Potter.

\- Appelez-moi Harry, après tout nous serons amenés à nous revoir régulièrement. _Dit-il chaleureusement._

\- Vous avez raison, appelez donc moi Severus. _Dis-je essayant de ne pas être trop pressé de l'entendre dire mon prénom._ Puis-je voir votre blessure, Harry ? _Dis-je en sentant mon cœur battre un peu plus fort quand je m'entendis dire son prénom._

Il hoche la tête en signe d'accord, je m'approche et fais taire les battements de mon cœur quand je pose ma main sur sa joue pour voir de plus près.

\- Quand ? _Fis-je presque hargneux en voyant que ce n'était pas une simple blessure, mais un acte de magie noire._

\- Début octobre, un Mangemort encore en liberté. _Dit-il simplement._

\- Je croyais qu'ils avaient presque tous été arrêté ? _Fis-je étonné._

\- Presque. Je savais que je serai poursuivis par une partie des Mangemorts restant, tous ceux du premier cercle ont été arrêtés ou tués, mais pas les autres. Et le 7 octobre je me suis fait surprendre par trois Mangemorts, un c'est enfuit en me laissant ça comme cadeau.

\- Le 7 dites-vous ? Ce n'est pas ce jour-là que les Aurors ont retrouvé…

\- Si. _Dit-il en souriant._

Je me rappelle le bruit dans la grande salle ce jour-là, au petit déjeuner le journal était arrivé avec une nouvelle toute fraiche. Les Aurors avaient retrouvés devant la fontaine du Ministère deux Mangemorts, bâillonnés et pétrifiés. Rien n'avait filtré, personne ne savait qui avait fait ça, certains avaient bien pensés à Harry Potter, mais rien n'avait été confirmé. J'avais la réponse devant moi, c'était bien lui, et d'autre Mangemorts avaient été livré de la même manière, plus discrètement étant donné que la presse n'avait pas été au courant pour les autres.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes partis ? _Demandai-je en retirant soudainement ma main que j'avais laissé sur sa joue._

\- En partie.

Je n'ajoutai rien, je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus aujourd'hui. Je pris le sac qu'Harry m'avait tendu un peu plus tôt et que j'avais posé sur la table, je le mis dans ma poche. Je pris aussi les grimoires pour les cacher dans le carton où se trouvaient mes ingrédients. Harry me raccompagna en silence jusqu'à la porte, la nuit commençait à tomber.

\- Je vous apporterai un baume pour cette blessure.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Ste Mangouste me fournit déjà un baume…

\- Vous savez ce que je pense des concoctions de Ste Mangouste ? _Dis-je un peu amère qu'un hôpital ne fournisse pas des soins de meilleure qualité._

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. _Dit-il en ouvrant la porte._ Merci Severus. Bonne soirée. _Ajouta-t-il en souriant._

Mon prénom sonnait comme le nom d'une divinité sur sa langue, j'ai hâte de l'entre encore.

\- Bonne soirée à vous, Harry. Dis-je avant de repartir pour Poudlard.

HPSS HPSS

Cela fait deux jours que j'ai vu Harry, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'étais déjà plus détendu, voir qu'il allait bien me soulageait. J'avais déjà caché le sac de sextoys dans ma table de nuit pour que personne ne les voie, pensant que je ne les utiliserai jamais. Non pas moi, Severus Snape, ce n'est pas mon genre ! Et j'avais déjà plongé dans le livre de potion, en faisait à côté le baume pour la cicatrice d'Harry. C'est un baume long à faire pour avoir une qualité supérieur, j'allais pouvoir le finir dans la soirée.

Je pris un des grimoires pour lire le temps que se finisse le baume, dans trois heures. Je n'avais pas le temps de commencer une nouvelle potion, mais je pouvais en découvrir de nouvelles. J'avais déjà fait des potions pour décupler le plaisir, de lubrification pour pénétration anal sans douleur, enfin il parait ! J'avais aussi découvert une étrange lotion qui s'accouplé avec une autre, le feu et la glace, une potion pour chaque partenaire, je me demande bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir. Et j'avais sous les yeux une potion complexe, voilà pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas gardé. La potion permettait de faire durer une érection deux bonnes heures.

Je me demande ce que ça peut être, deux heures au lit avec Harry, quoi qu'il n'y a pas que le lit… Nous pourrions utiliser les petits jouets qu'il a inventés. Non, Severus ne pense pas à ça ! Trop tard, l'érection est bien là, et contrairement à la douche froide que je prends habituellement, je repense à ces petits jouets qui sont gentiment rangés dans ma table de nuit…

Je pars vers ma chambre, encore plus excité si possible. J'en sors le sac et pose les divers objets devant la fleur de Lys sur ma table de nuit. Pour certains, je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ils peuvent bien servir. Je me lance un sort pour enlever mes vêtements, tout en caressant ma verge dressé, puis choisis un objet inconnu. Au vu de la photo, on glisse son sexe à l'intérieur… Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ouvre et glisse ma verge dans l'objet, la matière est assez étrange mais pas désagréable du tout. Puis soudainement, l'objet se met en route. La matière que je trouvais étrange compresse un peu plus mon sexe et devient plus douce et chaude. Puis les vas et vient commence, sans que je n'ai rien à y faire. Ça m'inquiète un peu au début, mais le plaisir plus qu'évident que je ressens balaye mes inquiétudes, je me laisse me faire masturber par cet étrange objet, j'en profite pour faire glisser les mains sur mon corps, pincer mes tétons, glisser sur mes abdos…

Le sextoys resserre sa prise peu à peu, me faisant l'effet d'être dans un étau de chair encore plus étroit… Ça va de plus en plus vite, un plaisir intense m'envahit quand il accélère encore plus et me fait jouir dans un râle rauque. Je m'arque-boute et retombe lessivé sur mon lit. Le sextoys se retire de lui-même après m'avoir aspiré mes dernières réserves.

\- Oh Merlin. _Fis-je encore dans les vapes._

Après être revenu à moi je prends l'objet, il n'a pas l'air sale. Je décide cette fois de lire la notice, je ne voudrais pas abimer cet objet avec un sort, peut-être inutile. Je pourrai en avoir besoin dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Pensai-je en rougissant. La notice stipule bien un mode auto-nettoyage, je félicite secrètement Harry pour cette superbe idée, et cet objet qui ne procure que du plaisir. Je lis aussi qu'il y a plusieurs modes, celui par défaut est le mode automatique qui se resserre et accélère de plus en plus pour mener à la jouissance, ou l'orgasme dans mon cas, rapidement mais pas trop. Mais il y aussi un mode pour avoir les sensations d'une pénétration anal, un mode qui fait durer le plaisir bien trop longtemps, ou encore le mode fellation. Si je ne venais pas de jouir, je crois bien que je serai de nouveau opérationnel, l'idée d'essayer les autres modes m'émoustillait au plus haut point.

Mais j'ai une potion sur le feu, et décide de partir avant de me laisser tenter par un autre mode, ou un autre objet. Je remballe le tout pour les remettre dans ma table de nuit, sachant cette fois que je me servirai sûrement de chaque objet. Finalement, devenir testeur me tente bien, mais la honte reste là, Harry que va-t-il penser ? Non, après tout c'est lui qui m'a proposé et c'est lui qui fabrique ces objets. Je pars vers mon laboratoire un peu perdu, un peu honteux mais bien moins que je ne l'aurai pensé. J'ai un baume à finir, je me déciderai demain pour le reste.

HPSS HPSS

\- Tenez Harry. _Dis-je en posant la caisse de potion, lotion et baume que j'avais brassé toute la semaine._

\- Merci Severus ! _Répondit le Gryffondor en se levant de son bureau où un tas de papier s'entassait._ Je vais les mettre tout de suite en rayon, tout sera prêt pour demain !

Je le suis dans la boutique, tout est prêt, le coin des livres et magazines, celui des sextoys et le rayon encore vide des potions, lotions et baumes. Je l'aide à tout ranger correctement, je lui indique les prix qu'il note soigneusement et nous nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois dans son bureau, une tasse de thé à la main. Je regarde sa cicatrice, le baume que je lui ai apporté en début de semaine fait vraiment effet, bien plus que le jus de citrouille qu'il avait par Ste Mangouste.

\- Votre cicatrice disparait peu à peu. _Dis-je secrètement soulagé._

\- Oui et c'est grâce à vous ! _Dit-il en me souriant._ Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

\- Ne me remerciez pas aussi vite, Harry. Vous aurez certainement une finie cicatrice en souvenir. _Dis-je un peu triste de l'admettre._

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, je m'en doutais. Ça n'enlève rien à mon charme j'espère ? _Dit-il taquin._

\- Aucune fille ne se retournera plus sur votre passage, j'en suis désolé. _Dis-je faussement sincère._

\- Tant mieux, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse ! _Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, mais où est passé Harry Potter ? J'aime encore plus ce jeune homme en face de moi, bien plus décontracté et serein. Je me fais l'effet d'un adolescent devant son premier béguin. Heureusement que je sais me contrôler un minimum. Le seul changement et pas des moindres, c'est que je plaisante avec lui, il comprend mon humour mordant et mes sarcasmes. Je l'avais vu seulement deux fois en une semaine et c'est comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

\- Au fait. _Fis-je un peu moins sûr de moi._ Je voulais vous parler de ces sextoys. Hum…

\- Vous les avez essayés ? _Demanda-t-il surpris._

\- Oui. _Dis-je comme si j'avouais une faute._

\- N'ayez pas honte, Severus. Je les crée pour ça et je pense que vous avez vu l'enseigne de mon magasin, non ? _Dit-il en souriant._

\- Oui c'est vrai, il n'y a rien de honteux. _Dis-je presque pour me convaincre moi-même._

\- Vous voulez me parler de votre expérience ? _Demanda-t-il calmement avant d'ajouter précipitamment._ Enfin, vous n'y êtes pas obligé. Bien que je me doute que vous avez dû adorer, tout comme moi, le masturbateur automatique.

Je le regarde étonné, Harry essaie ses sextoys ? La réponse ne devrait pas me choquer, après tout c'est lui qui les crée, mais je n'y avais jamais songé, et l'image que je me fais actuellement est plus que troublante et excitante.

\- Eh oui, j'essaie mes sextoys ! _Dit-il en riant doucement sans se moquer._

\- Je n'y avais pas songé, mais ça parait logique après tout. Et pour répondre, oui j'ai adoré celui-là. _Dis-je ne pouvant empêcher un léger rougissement sur mes joues._ C'est le premier que j'ai essayé et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à… ça. _Dis-je en souriant._

\- Vous n'aviez pas lu la notice ? _Dit-il étonner._

\- Non, voyez-vous… J'adore les surprises, surtout ce genre-là ! Je n'ai pas essayé les autres modes pour le moment, mais le classique et déjà pas mal…

Je n'aurai au grand jamais pensé avoir ce genre de conversation avec Harry Potter, et pourtant… Je remercie une fois de plus mes grandes robes noires qui couvrent parfaitement mon état. Ce petit jeu avec lui m'amuse beaucoup, c'est pour ça que malgré ma gène évidente, je continue.

\- Le petit noir, qui s'agrandit peu à peu une fois… Inséré. _Dis-je difficilement._ Est magique.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Mercredi soir, après une journée particulièrement difficile à essayer de faire entrer dans des cervelles qui ne veulent rien apprendre, les bases des potions, je rentre éreinter. Je m'étends sur mon fauteuil en allongeant mes pieds sur le repose-pied. Et comme chaque soir depuis vendredi, pour me détendre je pense à Harry. Je l'avais vu le lundi, pour lui apporter le baume pour sa cicatrice. Ainsi j'avais pu remarquer les quelques sextoys déjà installé dans leurs rayons. Cela m'avait tout de suite renvoyé à l'activité dans laquelle je m'étais abandonné la veille au soir. Et je m'étais demandé ce que pouvait bien faire certains sextoys._

 _J'étais donc allongé en pensant une nouvelle fois à Harry, ce beau jeune homme qui m'avait fait découvrir les joies d'un sextoys. Le lundi et mardi je n'avais pas osé reprendre ces activités, presque trop honteux, un homme de mon âge ! Mais ce mercredi, l'envie était trop forte. C'est donc en commençant déjà à me déshabiller que je rejoignis mon lis et en sortis le petit sac. Un petit objet noir attira mon œil. Je regarde au dos de la boite et vois que c'est un objet pour pénétration anal. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué cela avec une personne, je n'avais jamais eue de relation stable et donc n'avais jamais fait assez confiance pour prendre cette place. Mais là, nu, bandant, l'envie fût plus forte._

 _Je m'étais donc installé sur mon lit, cuisse écartée et j'avais doucement pénétré ce petit objet qui n'était pas plus grand qu'une petite gomme. Je n'avais pas lu la notice, c'est donc avec une surprise plus qu'évidente que je sentis l'objet grandir, j'eue même peur d'avoir mal, mais aucune douleur ne vint. L'objet se mit à vibrer doucement, et bouger tout en grandissant millimètre par millimètre. Ma main glissait rapidement sur ma verge sensible, pendant que de l'autre je caressais mon corps._

 _\- Oh Merlin ! Criai-je une première fois en sentant le petit objet, plus si petit que ça, tapé dans ma prostate._

 _Il recommença, une fois, deux fois tout en faisant des vas et vient en moi._

 _\- Oh putain Harry ! Jurai-je en le remerciant mentalement de ce plaisir._

 _Je ne retenais plus mes gémissements de purs bonheur, l'objet avait atteint la taille d'un sexe de taille normal, il tapait constamment dans ma prostate en bougeant de plus en plus rapidement. Je m'imaginais avec Harry, j'imaginais que c'était son sexe qui glissait délicieusement en moi. J'imaginais ses coups de butoirs et je finis par jouir comme jamais en hurlant son nom._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

\- Il a trouvé rapidement votre prostate ? _Me demanda-t-il sérieusement._

\- Oui, très rapidement. _Dis-je en forçant mes barrières d'occlumencies à rester en place._

\- Avez-vous ressentis une quelconque douleur à un moment donner ?

\- Aucune. _Dis-je fermement._

Une douleur ? Je me demandais déjà si j'allais arrêter de trembler de plaisir, et quand est-ce que mes réserves allaient être à sec. J'ai dû mettre au moins un bon quart d'heure à me remettre. Harry fût pensif quelques instants, puis me regarda de nouveau.

\- Vous voulez devenir testeur, Severus ? _Me demanda-t-il sérieusement avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres._

\- Oui. _Dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais sûre, mais qui ne le fut pas._


	2. Imprévus

**_Chapitre 2 : Imprévus_**

L'ouverture de la boutique d'Harry se fit calmement, tout d'abord peu de personnes sont entrées le premier jour. Quelques curieux mais sans plus, ne voulant pas se montrer dans un tel endroit. Harry était resté au fond du magasin, dans l'ombre, personne ne l'avait donc reconnu. Ce n'est que le lendemain, pour une sortie des élèves de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard que l'annonce de l'ouverture d'une telle boutique fut colportée.

Un élève majeur avait découvert la boutique en voulant se cacher pour se bécoter avec sa petite amie. Il avait bien évidement avertis ses amis, et peu à peu presque tous les élèves majeurs de Poudlard, en grande partie des garçons, s'étaient retrouvés dans la boutique. Les « Sang-purs » étaient simplement étonnés et curieux, les autres n'étant pas choqués mais juste curieux. La majeure partie des stocks de potion, lotion et baume sont partis ce jour-là. Plusieurs dizaines de livres ainsi que de rare sextoys, mais seulement quand personne ne regardait.

Ils avaient bien évidement étés encore plus surpris de découvrir Harry Potter en vendeur, surtout dans un tel magasin. Cela n'avait fait qu'amener encore plus de monde, et la majore partie des filles qui n'avaient pas voulu venir. Le soir même, on pouvait voir un nombre assez important de hiboux sortir de Poudlard, pour annoncer qu'Harry Potter était à Pré-au-Lard et tenait une boutique hors du commun.

Le lendemain, Harry avait été assaillis de journalistes, tous étant étrangement repoussé au loin par une barrière invisible, comme pour les mineurs. Même l'affreuse Rita Skeeter n'avait pas pu rentrer sous forme d'animagus. Ils s'étaient vite lassés et étaient finalement partis pour faire place à de vrais clients. Beaucoup venaient juste pour observer, mais il y avait tout de même quelques acheteurs, comme s'il avait fallu que quelqu'un ose ouvrir une boutique érotique pour que les sorciers s'ouvrent un peu.

Quand je vins le samedi soir voir Harry, il était aux anges, c'était bien au-delà de ses espérances. Et j'étais de son avis, le monde sorcier voulait peut-être changer plus qu'on ne le pensait ? Certainement, et ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais…

Les jours passaient doucement, Harry et moi nous voyons régulièrement, pour des livraisons de marchandise, pour des produits à tester ou tout simplement pour parler ensemble. Nous nous rapprochions peu à peu, j'avais l'agréable plaisir de voir qu'il flirtait parfois avec moi. Mais j'étais inquiet, je ne voulais pas de relation d'un soir avec Harry, ou juste du sexe. Je gardais donc toujours mes distances et me rapprochais de lui pour essayer de voir ce qu'il cherchait vraiment.

J'avais de moins en moins de difficulté à lui parler de ses produits, le fait de voir du désir dans ses yeux m'aidait à lui parler. Je voulais qu'il m'imagine, tout comme moi je l'imagine parfois, utilisant le même sextoys que moi, criant de la même façon sa jouissance que la mienne. Les produits que je découvrais étaient de plus en plus surprenants, et je ne ressentais toujours qu'un intense plaisir et une immense frustration, car je voulais qu'Harry soit près de moi.

HPSS HPSS

Nous étions à deux jours des vacances de noël, je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrai bien offrir à Harry, qui à défaut d'être devenu mon amant, pour le moment, est un véritable ami. Je commençais à m'inquiéter vraiment de ne rien trouver, alors qu'habituellement je m'en contre fiche ! J'aurai bien aimé offrir à Harry une journée entière de sexe, mais nous n'étions qu'ami… Quand me revins en tête cet anneau qu'Harry m'avait donné à tester quelques jours plus tôt. Je décide donc de l'essayer pour évacuer la tension qui était, une nouvelle fois, en moi à l'évocation d'Harry.

Harry m'avait donné un anneau pénien, objet que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Avec le regard curieux que je lui avais posé il m'avait expliqué qu'il donnait presque les mêmes propriétés que ceux moldus, le danger en moi. Il donnait seulement la sensation que la circulation du sang dans le pénis était limitée et donc garantissait une érection plus longue, plus dure et plus sensible. Mais contrairement à celui moldu il pouvait être porté plusieurs heures sans aucun danger dû à un manque de sang dans le membre. Il m'avait bien dit qu'il s'enlevait de lui-même une fois que le sexe n'était plus en érection, et donc que je devais faire attention à ne rien avoir de prévu. Le tout dit avec un petit sourire malicieux qui me garantissait un grand plaisir à venir.

Quand je le mis il s'adapta automatiquement à la base de mon sexe et effectivement je ne pouvais plus l'enlever. C'est alors que je profitais des sensations que me procurait cet objet qu'on frappa à ma porte. Il était presque minuit, qui pouvait bien venir me voir ? Je m'habille rapidement d'un sort et ouvre violement la porte pour signifier à cet insolent que ce n'est pas une heure pour traîner dans les couloirs, la guerre est finie, je n'aurais donc jamais de repos pour… Profiter de la vie ?

\- Bonsoir Minerva. _Dis-je surpris et quelque peu gêné en sachant que j'étais en érection devant elle, bien qu'elle ne pouvait le voir grâce à mes superbes robes noires !_ Que puis-je pour vous à une telle heure ? _Demandai-je froidement, signifiant parfaitement que je n'étais pas disposé à être déranger._

\- Severus, Mademoiselle Granger ainsi que Messieurs Weasley et Malfoy sont à l'infirmerie, une affaire qui requière donc leurs têtes de maisons. _Dit-elle tout aussi froidement, n'aimant pas le ton que j'avais pu utiliser, et peut-être aussi à cause de la colère de cette histoire._

Je sortis très inconfortablement, sentant à chaque mouvement le tissu de mon pantalon frotter sur mon érection.

\- Qu'ont-ils encore fait ? _Demandai-je en colère moi aussi, la frustration n'aidant pas._

\- Mademoiselle Granger avait retrouvé Monsieur Malfoy pour leurs rondes de préfets en chef. Selon Monsieur Weasley, qui les avait suivis, Monsieur Malfoy a forcé Miss Granger a l'embrassé. Si j'ai bien compris, les deux jeunes hommes ont commencés un duel.

\- Sont-ils gravement blessés ? _Demandai-je pour savoir si ma torture allait durer assez longtemps pour me faire atteindre la folie._

\- Monsieur Weasley a reçu plusieurs maléfices cuisants, mais rien de bien grave. Par contre Monsieur Malfoy a de multiple lésion, rien qui ne puisse être soigné rapidement, mais apparemment les sorts que Monsieur Weasley lui a lancé étaient bien plus grave que ceux qu'il a pu recevoir. _Dit-elle cachant mal la colère que provoquait le dernier Weasley._ De plus nous avons deux versions différentes des faits, et le fait que Miss Granger est une commotion cérébrale dû à un Repulso puissant ne doit pas rester impuni, qui que soit celui qui lui a lancé.

Nous arrivions devant l'infirmerie, j'avais essayé de me concentrer sur ce que me disait Minerva, mais la tâche était ardue, surtout que je devais empêcher des gémissements de passé la barrière de mes lèvres tout en restant impassible. J'entendis des éclats de voix à peine la porte passée.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? _Demanda Drago, inquiet._

\- Ce n'est pas en me le demandant toutes les quinze secondes que je pourrai soigner comme il se doit Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy. Et restez à votre place ! _Dit Poppy en colère, penchée sur le corps de Granger baguette à la main._

\- C'est pas comme-ci sa t'intéressait vraiment ! _Lâcha méchamment Weasley avant qu'un éclat de lumière verte emplisse la pièce pour laisser apparaitre deux hommes dans la cheminée._

\- Potter ? _Dit Minerva, surprise comme nous tous à cet instant._

\- J'ai demandé à Harry de venir, Poppy. _Dit Albus en s'avançant inquiet suivit de près par Harry._

\- Vous avez bien fait Albus, le choc a été trop violent, il y a bien une potion qui pourrait faire effet mais je ne l'ai pas et elle est trop longue à préparer.

\- On ne peut rien faire ? _Demanda une voix au bord de l'évanouissement, et à mon plus grand étonnement ce n'était qu'autre que mon filleul._

\- C'est pour ça qu'Harry est là. _Répondit simplement Albus alors que le dit Harry était déjà assis sur le lit de Granger avec les deux mains sur son crâne._

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Malf…

On vit un rapidement mouvement de main d'Harry en direction de Ronald Weasley, un bruit de gifle retentit dans la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard celui-ci se tenait la joue sur laquelle coulait quelques larmes de douleur.

\- Silence ! _Retentit la voix d'Harry, une voix autorité, la voix d'un puissant sorcier qu'on ne contredit pas._

La main d'Harry retourna rapidement d'où elle était venu et un silence admiratif se fit. Nous regardions tous Harry Potter, puissant sorcier de 17 ans, imposer son autorité. Il marmonna quelque phrase dans une langue que je pense être du grec ancien et après quelques longues minutes il enleva ses mains pour sourire paisiblement.

\- Vérifiez Poppy, normalement la commotion s'est résorbée pour disparaitre.

\- C'est exact, Monsieur Potter. Merci. _Dit Poppy soulagée après avoir relancer un sort pour vérifier._

\- Merci Potter. _Dit Drago, chose que je n'aurai jamais osé penser un jour entendre de sa part._ Comment as-tu fait ça ? _Demanda-t-il curieux tout comme Minerva et moi-même._

\- Je ne suis pas partie quatre mois pour ne rien faire. _Dit-il en caressant la main de Granger tout en regardant Drago qui était sur le lit d'à côté._ J'ai beaucoup voyagé, j'ai fait beaucoup de rencontre très intéressante. Et j'ai appris énormément de sort, dont beaucoup de sorts de soins qui demandent une puissance magique très élevée, donc peu connu.

Je regarde Harry avec étonnement, nous n'avions que peu parlé de ses voyages, j'avais trop peur d'apprendre qu'il n'avait fait que s'envoyer en l'air avec un tas d'homme pendant ce temps. Je fus admiratif de ce garçon, non de cet homme, puissant. Son intervention m'avait aidé à oublier temporairement ma condition, mais maintenant que je le voyais dans toute sa splendeur, que je regardais son corps, la tension n'en était que plus forte.

\- C'est de sa faute ! _Reprit Weasley en pointant Drago du doigt._ S'il n'avait pas forcé Hermione a l'embrassé…

\- Tais-toi Ron ! _Gronda Harry en se levant furieux, ce qui eut le don de le faire taire une nouvelle fois en écarquillant les yeux de peur._ Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait forcé Hermione puisqu'elle le voulait ! Et la prochaine fois que ta jalousie t'aveugle, n'oublies pas que s'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose, ça sera à moi que tu auras à faire ! _Dit-il en laissant une aura menaçante sortir de lui._

\- Tu… Tu le défends lui aussi ! _Dit la pauvre Weasley perdu._

\- Drago est quelqu'un de bien d'après Hermione. Je la crois. _Dit-il sous nos regards incrédules._

\- Mais c'est un Serpentard ! Il serait devenu Mangemort ! _Répondit Weasley venimeux._

Le regard d'Harry passa sur moi quelques secondes, si rapidement que je pensais même l'avoir imaginé avant qu'un sourire fugace apparaisse sur ses douces lèvres… Non Severus, ne pas y penser !

\- Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas voués à devenir Mangemort. Et même s'il le serait devenu, sache que nous n'avons pas toujours le choix, ou que nous pouvons faire des erreurs. Le sujet est clos. Que je ne revienne jamais pour soigner quelqu'un pour tes conneries, Ron !

\- Si Hermione ne s'était pas mise en travers du sort elle n'aurait rien eue ! _Dit Weasley avec colère, puis se calmant immédiatement en comprenant qu'il s'était vendu tout seul._

\- Nous avons donc notre coupable. _Dis-je froidement._

\- 150 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir suivi votre camarade, vous être battus en duel dans les couloirs, et avoir agressé volontairement vos camarades. Et je demande un renvoi temporaire jusqu'à la fin des vacances de noël ! _Dit soudainement Minerva qui avait du mal à se remettre des paroles et de l'attitude de mon Gryffondor préféré._

On ne pouvait reprocher à Minerva son impartialité, même pour les personnes de sa propre maison. Mais c'est tout de même à ma grande surprise qu'elle ajouta.

\- 50 points pour Gryffondor, grâce à Miss Granger qui est intervenu pour défendre un camarade. Ainsi que 100 points pour Serpentard, pour n'avoir usé que de sorts mineurs face à un adversaire qui n'était pas aussi tendre. _Dit-elle sévère avant d'ajouter plus doucement et surtout inquiète._ Est-ce normal qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillé Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui, elle dormira sûrement jusqu'à demain, le choc a été rude.

\- Aller, retournons tous nous coucher. _Dit Albus après un instant de silence._ Monsieur Weasley, j'appellerai vos parents demain matin pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher, un conseil de discipline sera invoqué pour connaitre votre sanction. Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui est très grave, et sans l'intervention rapide d'Harry les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves.

\- Potter ? _Appela Drago alors que le directeur allait partir._

Harry se retourna pour s'avancer un peu vers lui, puis lui sourit en montrant qu'il l'écoutait, ainsi que nous tous.

\- Je te remercie pour Hermione… Et pour m'avoir défendu. _Dit-il difficilement, il lui tendit la main en signe de paix._

\- Appelons-nous par nos prénoms si tu veux bien, après tout nous serons amenés à nous voir plus souvent dans l'avenir. _Dit-il en regardant Hermione, Drago rougit légèrement._ Hermione me l'avait dit, mais maintenant que je le vois je ne peux que confirmer que tu as changé. Je serai heureux de te considérer comme un ami. _Dit-il en lui serrant la main._

Il garda la main de Drago quelques secondes de plus et à l'étonnement de tous les plaies qui étaient sur le visage de mon filleul disparurent peu à peu, laissant sa peau sans aucune cicatrice.

\- Prends soin d'elle ! _Dit Harry avant de se tourner vers moi._ Professeur ? J'aurai besoin d'une potion bien trop compliqué à faire pour moi… _Dit-il semblant gêné._ C'est assez urgent… Pourrai-je vous en parler en privé ce soir ? _Demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, voulant me faire passer un message._

\- Si vraiment c'est urgent Potter... _Dis-je en pensant à l'érection que j'avais, qui ne me faisait pas trop souffrir tant que je ne bougeai pas._

\- Oui, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis. _Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi._

Nous sommes donc partis, les mouvements sont d'une incroyable sensation, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour réussir à ne pas gémir. Quand nous fûmes bien plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes Harry me parla enfin.

\- J'imagine que vous n'escomptiez pas être déranger ce soir… _Dit-il en souriant._ Je n'ai rien à vous demander mais je préfère vous raccompagner.

\- Je peux très bien rentrer tout seul, Harry. _Dis-je d'un ton ferme._

\- Severus… Je sais ce qu'il vous arrive, et je peux vous dire que c'est parfois tellement… Dur. Que marcher est un calvaire. _Dit-il sérieusement._

\- Comment savez-vous ? _Demandai-je honteux de savoir qu'il savait que j'avais l'anneau pénien._

\- J'ai remarqué que vous ne bougiez pas beaucoup, enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Et que votre position était étrange. Je pose une trace magique unique sur mes produits, et en vous lançant un sort, qui je vous rassure seul moi le connait, j'ai sentis que vous portiez un objet que j'avais fait. Je suppose donc que c'est le dernier que je vous ai donné…

\- Oui. _Dis-je dans un souffle._ Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas simple de…

\- Rester impassible ? _Fit-il moqueur._

\- Exactement !

Arriver au bout du couloir de mes appartements, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de sortir de mes lèvres, c'était une véritable torture. Arrivé à mi-chemin je sentis une vibration provenant de l'anneau, qui s'intensifia peu à peu, je dus me retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber à genou.

\- Tenez le coup Severus. _Me murmura Harry en m'aidant à avancer._ Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

\- Vous saviez ! _Dis-je presque sur un ton de reproche._

\- Bien sûr ! Après une heure la vibration commence. Vous auriez dû faire ça la veille d'un jour de repos, parce que là vous allez en avoir pour des heures… _Dit-il en riant sans faire de bruit._

Nous arrivons devant ma porte, je lance le mot de passe en faisant semblant de ne pas voir le sourire étirer les lèvres d'Harry en l'entendant : « Plaisir Interdit ».

\- Vous voulez peut-être utiliser ma cheminette pour rentrer chez vous _? Demandai-je avant de gémir en sentant l'anneau se serrer et desserrer._ Putain vous voulez me tuer Potter !

\- Mais non _Professeur_! Vous allez survivre ! Je vous conseille d'utiliser d'autre sextoys pour accélérer le processus, enfin… Si vous voulez dormir ! _Dit-il en riant et se dirigeant vers la cheminette pour partir._

Une fois qu'il fut parti je me dirige difficilement vers ma chambre, ne retenant cette fois-ci, plus mes gémissements. J'enlève mes vêtements d'un sort pour découvrir ma verge, bien plus imposante qu'habituellement, le gland rouge et suintant. Je m'affale sur le lit, sur le dos et commence à me caresser doucement. Oh j'aurai adoré qu'Harry m'aide... Vu le regard qu'il me lançait cela ne l'aurait peut-être pas dérangé...

Après de longue minute, aucune éjaculation, l'envie est bien là mais je n'arrive pas à jouir. C'est une torture ! Je repense aux paroles d'Harry, utiliser d'autres jouets… Je sors donc rapidement les autres sextoys, je prends le masturbateur automatique et le met en mode pénétration anal, ce mode me garantis souvent une libération puissante et rapide. Je prends aussi le second sextoys que j'avais utilisé, le fait pénétrer dans mon anus, rien que de me toucher ainsi me provoque des vagues de plaisirs encore plus importante. Les deux sextoys se mettent en route au même instant.

Je suis tellement envahi de sensation que je ne sens même plus le reste de mon corps. Je ne sens que le masturbateur qui est resserré sur ma verge et qui bouge comme si j'étais en train de besogner quelqu'un… Harry. Pendant que l'autre sextoys trouve ma prostate pour la martyriser. Je hurle comme un perdu, à m'en casser la voix, quand l'orgasme dévastateur fuse j'en fus presque soulagé, avant de m'apercevoir que je n'ai pas débandé. Les sextoys sont donc toujours en route. Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de ce premier orgasme qu'un autre arrive déjà.

J'ouvre le tiroir à la voler et prends des pinces tétons que je n'ai pas encore essayées. Je veux jouir au plus vite, tous les moyens sont bons. Je les mets sur mes tétons sensibles, au début je pense que rien de spécial ne se passe, avant de les voir bouger, puis de les sentir pincer légèrement plus fort sans me faire mal puis de relâcher la pression.

Je hurle le nom d'Harry, sans retenu, je n'ai pas le temps de rougir de mon abandon total dans ces orgasmes, je n'en peux plus. Un deuxième orgasme me dévaste, mon corps par vers l'avant mais l'anneau pénien se resserre un peu plus. Le masturbateur automatique tape délicieusement et douloureusement sur mon gland, j'ai la sensation de jouir en continue. Le sextoys en moi fait des va et vient avec une rapidité déconcertante, humainement impossible.

Mes mains sont accrochés aux draps à m'en faire pâlir les jointures, la sueur a depuis longtemps envahi mon corps, les draps en sont même trempés. Je tremble d'un plaisir intense et quand le troisième et finalement dernier orgasme arrive, le crie reste coincé dans ma gorge tellement la sensation est forte. Mon bassin part violement vers le haut avant de retomber sur le lit.

Finalement les trois sextoys s'enlèvent automatiquement, je reprends difficilement mon souffle. Après un très long moment je finis par réussir à relever mes mains tremblantes pour enlever les pinces tétons. D'un coup de baguette fébrile tous se range dans ma table de nuit, un second mouvement sèche les draps puis me pose un drap sur moi et je m'endors aussi sec, la baguette encore entre les doigts.

HPSS HPSS

Les vacances sont enfin là, la quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlard est rentrée chez elle, enfin ! Comme chaque samedi je vais voir Harry. Toujours à la même heure. En arrivant par la cheminette j'entends une dispute et me cache dans un coin pour ne pas qu'on me voit si quelqu'un entre.

\- Tu aurais pu me défendre !

\- Mais te défendre de quoi, Ron ? D'avoir attaqué celle que je considère comme ma sœur ? _Dit Harry venimeux._

\- Tu sais bien que je ne le voulais pas ! Elle s'est interposée devant Malfoy ! _Répondit le dernier des Weasley avec hargne._

\- Et quand bien même ? Attaquer Drago, non mais tu as vu les sorts que tu lui as lancé ? Je les ai tous identifié Ron, tous !

\- Comment ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix tout à coup fébrile._

\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Mais crois moi, j'entends encore une fois une telle chose, tu le paieras très chère !

\- Mais… Mais c'était Malfoy ! Comment ça se fait que tu le défends et même que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? _Fit-il en retrouvant toute sa colère._

Je tendis encore plus l'oreille pour entendre la réponse à cette question que moi aussi je me posais.

\- Hermione l'aime et à ce que j'ai vu, c'est plus que réciproque ! Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Et s'il m'en avait fallu, j'ai vu qu'il ne t'avait lancé que des sorts cuisants, des sorts cuisants Ron ! Et toi tu a, parmi tant d'autres sorts inoffensifs, choisis de lancer un Sectumsempra ! Non mais tu es taré, Ron ? _Hurla fou de rage Harry._

\- Il l'avait mérité… Et de toute façon je l'ai raté ! _Se défendit Ronald Weasley._ Puis toi aussi, tu lui as lancé et toi tu ne l'as pas raté…

Un violent bruit retentis ainsi qu'un cri de douleur. Sortilège cuisant, puissant. J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités, je ne bouge toujours pas du bureau d'Harry, je sais bien qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Je regretterai toute ma vie de lui avoir lancé un sort dont je ne connaissais même pas les propriétés ! _Dit Harry d'une voix basse, menaçante_. On n'a plus 11 ans, Ron. Il va falloir s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, et assumer ses actes ! _Dit-il avant d'ajouter après un grand silence, lourd et pesant._ Tu as mis trop de temps à te déclarer, Ron. Tu ne l'as d'ailleurs toujours pas fait… Mais pendant que toi, tu agis comme un lâche, d'autres assument leurs sentiments. Et finalement, tu ne mérites pas Hermione, pas après ce que tu viens de faire !

\- Ce n'était que Malfoy… _Dit Ron d'une voix éteinte_. Tout est de sa faute à ce… Serpentard ! _Dit-il méchamment._

\- Toujours de la faute des autres, n'est-ce pas Ron ? C'est tellement plus simple que d'assumer ! Pour une fois comporte-toi en adulte! Et arrête cette guerre stupide avec les Serpentards ! J'ai l'impression de revoir mon père dans la pensine de Snape !

\- Snape le méritait bien et ton père avait déjà compris que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais ! _Dit-il, me faisant crisper les poings de colère._

Un nouveau sort cuisant retentis, encore plus puissant si c'est possible que celui d'avant.

\- Mon père était un abruti, arrogant et prétentieux ! Tout comme toi Ron ! Tu es plus mauvais que Malfoy et pourtant tu n'es pas à Serpentard, si ? _Demanda Harry en colère_

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça de ton père, Harry ? Tu es devenu fou ?

\- Ce ne sont que des faits ! Maintenant sors d'ici avant de recevoir un autre sort ! _Dit-il menaçant._

Un silence se fit avant que des pas se firent entendre.

\- Non, pas par la cheminette, dehors ! Marcher te fera le plus grand bien. Et ne t'avises pas de revenir me voir si c'est pour continuer à raconter des conneries encore plus grosse que toi, Ron !

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un autre claquement violent, encore un sort cuisant.

\- Je t'ai dit de sortir, pas de mettre ma boutique à sac ! _Dit Harry d'une voix dangereusement basse._

Un bruit de porte claquée se fit entendre et finalement, le silence. Les bruits de pas d'Harry se rapprochèrent de moi. J'étais encore trop étonné par ce que je venais d'entendre, que je ne fis pas un mouvement quand Harry entra. Il s'assit sur sa chaise avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû assister à ça, Severus. _Me dit-il d'une voix lointaine._

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir écouté. _Dis-je sincèrement en sortant de ma cachette pour poser une main réconfortante sur les épaules d'Harry._

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Cet imbécile ne devait pas venir normalement. _Dit-il d'une voix lasse._

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, Harry. _Dis-je gentiment._ Il vous a mis à bout de nerf. _Dis-je en commençant à laisser glisser mes mains pour masser le cou et les épaules d'Harry._

\- Humm… C'est vrai que je suis tendu. _Dit-il en se laissant aller._

Je prends rapidement une fiole dans ma poche, j'ai toujours une lotion pour décontracter les muscles, étant moi-même souvent tendu. Je fais disparaitre son t-shirt d'un coup de baguette et j'en mets un peu sur ses épaules avant de reprendre mon massage. Je peux voir de nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps, où a-t-il bien pu se les faire ? Harry se relève un peu mieux et s'adosse à son siège, je suis secrètement heureux qu'il me laisse faire. Bien que le toucher fait monter un doux désir en moi...

\- Severus… C'est quoi cette lotion ? _Me demande-t-il la respiration rapide._

\- Un lotion décontractante… Oh mince ! _Dis-je en comprenant ce que j'avais vraiment mis sur les épaules d'Harry._ J'ai confondus avec la lotion que je venais te présenter ! _Dis-je en sentant parfaitement la chaleur monter en moi sans me rendre compte que je venais de le tutoyer._

\- Quelles sont ses effets ? _Me demande-t-il en se relevant pour se tourner vers moi._

\- Elle embrume l'esprit et fait monter le désir… Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un rapport sexuel avec… Ejaculation des deux personnes.

\- Oh ! _Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre et balançant la tête en arrière, un vague de plaisir sûrement._

J'avais devant moi une parfaite image de luxure, Harry les tétons pointant, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, un corps magnifique et surtout une superbe érection que son jean ne pouvait plus cacher.

\- Voudrais-tu… M'aider ? _Me demanda-t-il incertain._

\- Moi ? _Dis-je croyant rêver._

\- Oui… Je me doute que tu n'en as pas spécialement envie… Mais tu es là et… J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. _Dit-il le regard emplis de désir._

La lotion fait très bien son effet, elle embrume son esprit. Si je ne m'étais pas trompé, il ne m'aurait sûrement jamais demandé ça… Je n'ai moi reçu qu'une petite quantité de lotion, j'ai donc les idées bien plus clair, malgré l'érection qu'elle m'a provoqué et dont l'attitude d'Harry n'a pas aidé à calmer. Mais je suis un Serpentard, et je vais sûrement moi aussi avoir besoin d'avoir un rapport pour calmer les effets, même moindre, de la potion. Je vais donc en profiter, même si c'est la seule et unique fois que je vais pouvoir avoir avec lui.

Je saute sur ses lèvres, il se laisse complétement aller, ne retient aucun de ses gémissements. Je caresse son dos en descendant mes mains de plus en plus bas pour le prendre par les fesses et le coller à moi. Nos érections se heurtent violement, nous arrachant un grognement de douleur et satisfaction mêlé. Il commence à déboutonner ma cape alors que son pantalon est déjà à ses pieds. Mécontent, il lance un sort pour nous mettre nu tous les deux. Je lui lance un sourire prédateur avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Je pince un premier téton, puis le deuxième alors que lui se frotte allégrement contre ma verge. Il passe son pouce sur nos glands, nous faisant gémir sans honte.

Trop impatient, je l'assois sur le bureau avoir de le faire s'allonger. Et sans attendre je prends son sexe en bouche, il crie de surprise et de plaisir. Je maintiens son bassin pour éviter qu'il ne donne des coups involontaires. Je le lèche, le suce, je le savoure sans honte ni retenu comme un perdu, un drogué qui veut absolument sa dose. Et effectivement, je veux le gouter, tout de suite ! Il jouit au fond de ma gorge dans un râle rauque. Il est si savoureux… Comme je m'y attendais, il n'a pas débandé, il ne peut pas puisqu'il faut un rapport physique avec jouissance des deux personnes.

Je continue donc la fellation et pénètre un doigt dans son intimité. Il ne bronche pas, j'en mets donc un deuxième. Harry se perd dans le plaisir, j'en viens même à me demander s'il s'est aperçu de ce que je faisais.

\- Severus, prends moi ! _M'ordonna-t-il beaucoup moins fermement qu'il ne le voulait à cause du gémissement qui suivit cette déclaration._

Je me relève un peu tout en laissant mes doigts aller et venir. Je reprends possession de sa bouche, buvant le gémissement d'extase quand je touche sa prostate. Je glisse rapidement un troisième doigt. Je descends mes lèvres dans son cou, et lui fais un suçon possessif dans le creux de sa clavicule. Il est à moi, peut-être que pour quelques minutes, mais il l'est !

\- Severus ! _Me supplia-t-il, ce qui me fit sourire sadiquement._

\- Impatient ! _Dis-je en retirant mes doigts pour le pénétrer sans attendre._

Je me glisse délicieusement dans cet antre chaud. Ca fait si longtemps… C'est tellement bon ! En plus c'est avec Harry, c'est merveilleux. Je veux y aller doucement, même si j'ai envie de le prendre d'un coup de rein, mais Harry doit être de mon avis, car d'un mouvement rapide de son bassin il s'empale lui-même sur moi. Je feulement de plaisir sort de mes lèvres, je dus retenir ma jouissance, mais à y réfléchir, la lotion ne fait-elle pas durer le plaisir ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, et je ne peux plus réfléchir. Je le besogne, je le prends dans de grand coup de rein puissant. Il passe ses jambes autour de moi, ce qui me fait aller plus loin en lui. Quand il prend lui-même sa verge entre les mains, je crois devenir fou. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et accélère encore plus si possible mes coups. Je vois ses yeux partir en arrière de temps à autre, alors qu'il hurle mon prénom à en perdre la tête. Il jouit le premier, dans un orgasme ravageur et je le suis de peu en sentant ses chaires se resserrer autour de moi. Je m'allonge sur lui pour l'embrasser longuement. Je suis exténué, fatigué, j'ai à peine le temps de m'apercevoir qu'Harry nous a fait transplaner dans son lit, que je m'endors, heureux et comblé.

HPSS HPSS

A mon réveil, le lendemain matin, je me rends compte pleinement de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai massé Harry avec une lotion qui donne envie d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec quelqu'un, rapidement. Et je me suis laissé aller… Mais s'il avait été dans son état normal, il n'aurait peut-être pas voulu de moi ?

Je me sens honteux. Honteux d'avoir profité de lui, de mettre tromper de lotion, de n'avoir rien tenté pour l'arrêter. Puisqu'il dort encore, je me lève discrètement, je fais le tour du magnifique appartement d'Harry pour essayer de trouver la sortie. Je finis par descendre l'escalier, totalement nu, pour reprendre mes affaires et partir, en laissant tout de même un mot à Harry.

 _« Je suis désolé pour hier soir Harry, je comprendrai si vous m'en voulez. Je serai sûrement très occuper pendant les vacances, mais je trouverai tout de même le moyen de vous faire parvenir les potions et lotions._

 _Encore, excusez-moi Harry._

 _Severus. »_

HPSS HPSS

Très occupé… Sottise, cela fait juste trois jours que je vide ma réserve de Whisky pur feu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai fait ça ? Il m'a bien envoyé un message le lendemain, disant que nous n'avions rien fait de mal, que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Que nous étions tous deux, deux adultes consentants. Mais dans mon esprit, je n'y crois guerre, je me sens coupable de lui avoir fait ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de lui. Contrairement à toutes mes livraisons de potion et lotion, j'ai envoyé un hibou cette fois-ci au lieu de venir le lundi comme à mon habitude.

Et je me morfonds, seul. Je repense sans cesse à cette soirée, magique, magnifique. Et je m'en veux encore plus, parce que j'ai envie de recommencé. Je n'ai pas si je vais pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux après ça.

Elles sont belles les vacances de noël… Moi qui pour une fois avais acheté un cadeau que je me faisais un plaisir d'offrir.

Le 23 décembre en fin de journée, je reçois un coli. Curieux, je l'ouvre et trouve un petit sachet avec un mot d'Harry. Il me demande de tester son nouveau produit, il vient tout juste de le crée, c'est le seul qu'il a et me dit juste que lui, a adoré… Attendez… Harry m'a envoyé un sextoys unique qu'il a lui-même essayé avant ? L'idée même m'excite au plus haut point. C'est avec empressement que j'ouvre le petit sachet. J'y découvre une dizaine de petite boule en métal, reliées entre elle par une fille cordelette en cuir. Une petite note, écrite de la main d'Harry, dit simplement que cela s'appelle des « boules de geisha », qu'il faut les faire pénétrer de la plus petite à la plus grande.

Sans attendre, je me déshabille et fais rentrer ses boules en moi. C'est étrange et délicieux. De plus, le fait de savoir qu'Harry les a essayées avant moi m'émoustille encore plus. Je prends mon érection en main et me masturbe doucement. Quand la jouissance Harry, je sens mes chaires se resserrer autour des boules, la sensation est encore plus forte, je suis totalement rempli de ses boules et l'une d'elle touche ma prostate. Un orgasme me dévaste complétement. Quand je reprends mes esprits, je ne suis plus en érection et pourtant les boules sont toujours en moi, ne devraient-elles pas s'enlever ?

Je regarde de nouveau la note d'Harry, mais n'y vois rien. J'essaie d'insérer un doigt en moi, mais impossible de passer la barrière de mon anus, comme-ci un sort l'en empêcher… Comment je vais faire moi ? Je me lève pour voir si je n'ai pas fait tomber une note et je m'aperçois que les boules bouges délicieusement en moi. A chacun de mes mouvements elles roulent entre elle d'une façon plus que merveilleuse. Après avoir tout de même vérifié qu'aucune note fut tombé, je m'allonge fataliste sur mon lit et prends le masturbateur automatique pour me provoquer un orgasme plus puissant et voir si les boules sortent.

Le masturbateur en route, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une grosse erreur. A peine commencé que je n'en peux plus, chaque mouvements que je fais, chaque fois que mes chaires se resserrent ne serait-ce qu'un peu, une boule touche ma prostate pour me faire hurler de plaisir. Quand l'orgasme arriva, peu de temps après, je défaillis quelques longues secondes. C'est comme avec l'anneau pénien, en pire ! L'excitation redescend doucement, le masturbateur automatique s'enlève de lui-même, mais toujours pas les boules. Exténué, je lance un sort pour sécher les draps et m'endors sans bouger.

HPSS HPSS

J'arrive au dîner du réveillon de noël, complétement dans mes pensées. J'ai toujours les boules de geisha en moi, impossible de les retirer, même avec un sort ! J'ai tout fait pour bouger un minimum aujourd'hui et pourtant j'ai tout de même dû me masturber bien trop de fois pour ma santé mentale ! C'est pour ça qu'en arrivant à la table, je ne m'aperçois pas tout de suite que mon voisin me regarde attentivement.

Je maudis Albus de m'avoir forcé à venir, mais si je n'étais pas venu il serait venu chez moi pour une longue discussion, et dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose trop longtemps !

Je sens le regard de mon voisin de table, et en me retournant j'eus la surprise de voir Harry assit à côté de moi. J'entendis à peine les explications d'Albus sur le pourquoi du comment, une demande d'Harry je crois. Mais je n'ai en tête que le rappel des boules de geisha en moi, le fait qu'Harry les a essayé et que moi je n'arrive pas à les enlever… Pourquoi ? Est-ce une torture de sa part pour se venger ?

Le repas passe, bien trop lentement à mon gout. Entre la proximité d'Harry et la torture que m'inflige le nouveau sextoys d'Harry, je n'en peux plus. Mais la fin du repas approche enfin.

\- Dites-moi, Professeur Snape. Avez-vous fini la potion que je vous avais demandé la dernière fois ? _Fit-il innocemment._

\- Oui Potter ! _Dis-je sèchement._ Et si vous n'aviez pas été aussi nul en potion, vous auriez très bien pu la faire vous-même ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous la donner tout de suite, que j'en suis enfin débarrassé ! _Dis-je dans un sous-entendu qu'au vu du regard d'Harry, celui-ci comprit très bien._

Harry salua tout le monde, et me suivit sagement, à mi-chemin, étant sûr qu'on ne nous entendra pas, je lui demande.

\- Comment ça se fait que je n'arrive pas à les enlever ? _Fis-je en retenant un gémissement, ma marche est bien trop soutenu pour que le plaisir ne se fasse pas sentir._

\- Parce que je ne vous ai pas donné le sort pour le faire. _Me dit-il simplement avec un sourire moqueur._

\- Pourquoi ? _Dis-je sèchement en approchant de mes appartements._ Je suis désolé pour… Ce soir-là ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! _Dis-je tristement._

\- Mais vous vouliez que ça se passe ? _Demanda-t-il réellement curieux et attentif à ma réponse._

\- Je… Oui. _Fis-je simplement en le laissant entrer dans mes appartements._

\- Ça tombe bien Severus. _Me dit-il en sortant sa baguette._

Je m'approche de mon bureau et là je tombe à genou, n'ayant que le temps de ralentir ma chute en me tenant à lui. Les boules de geisha venaient tout juste de faire un mouvement rotatif en moi, sans sortir, mais elles tournaient en touchant ma prostate et chaque paroi de mon antre. Je regarde Harry, j'arrive difficile à me relever alors que les boules bougent toujours et m'arrachent de doux gémissements que je peine à retenir.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je difficilement._

\- Parce que je t'aime depuis trop longtemps et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir maintenant ! Dit-il sincèrement, ce qui fit exploser mon cœur de bonheur.

* * *

Nous vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une suite ! Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews !


	3. Vérité

_**Chapitre 3 : Vérité**_

\- Je n'aurai… Jamais pensé… T'entendre dire ça un jour. _Dis-je ému et haletant._

Soudainement, les boules s'arrêtent de bouger, je pousse un soupir de soulagement bien que mon sexe me fait affreusement mal d'être ainsi tendu depuis trop longtemps sans avoir été touché.

\- Je t'aime Harry. _Dis-je sincèrement en reprenant mon souffle._ Quand j'ai su que tu devais mourir… Une partie de moi est morte avec toi et ce jour-là… Quand j'ai vu Voldemort te lancer le sort, je me suis battu avec acharnement, parce que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je te pensais mort, et je voulais l'être aussi. _Dis-je en laissant la tristesse percer dans ma voix._

\- Je t'aime tellement Severus. _Me dit Harry en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser._

\- Me diras-tu un jour, pourquoi tu es parti ? _Demandai-je avant d'embrasser son cou._

\- Je te le dirai Severus, je te dirai tout. Mais pas avant d'avoir profité de ton corps. _Me dit-il sensuellement._

\- Alors enlève-moi ses boules, je te veux en moi ! _Suppliai-je presque._

\- T'inquiètes pas, tu m'auras. Mais pas tout de suite…

Harry relança le sort pour faire délicieusement tourner les boules en moi, mais plus doucement, affreusement lentement.

\- Pourquoi ? _Redemandai-je une fois de plus ce soir._

\- J'étais dans un état second la première fois. Cette fois-ci j'en profiterai pleinement. _Me dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi._

Quand il fut devant moi, il m'embrassa voracement tout en déboutonnant ma robe. En quelques secondes, elle tomba à mes pieds, me laissant seulement avec une chemise fine et mon boxer, je n'avais pas mis de pantalon pour ne pas risquer de refaire comme avec l'anneau pénien.

\- Pas de pantalon Severus ? _Me demanda Harry taquin en glissant un doigt sur mon boxer, le long de ma verge gorgée de sang._ J'adore. _Dit-il en se mordant la lettre inférieure._

Il me lécha le lobe de l'oreille tout en me retirant ma chemise. Je n'avais jusque-là pas fait grand-chose, savourant ses doigts sur ma peau, et sa langue contre la mienne. Mais puisqu'il ne m'embrassait plus, pour me provoquer bien d'autre sensation toutes aussi délicieuses, je m'attèle à le déshabiller à mon tour. Sa robe ainsi que sa chemise chutèrent au sol à côté de ma chemise qu'il venait de retirer complétement. Une fois que je réussis de mes mains tremblantes à lui déboutonner son jeans pour le faire doucement descendre, il se colla à moi pour frotter nos deux érections.

\- C'est trop bon Harry. _Dis-je d'une voix rauque, pas plus haute qu'un murmure._

\- Ca ne fait que commencer… Mon ange. _Répondit Harry entre deux baisers qu'il déposa sur mon torse en descendant de plus en plus bas._

Quand Harry fut à genoux devant moi, je dus perdre encore un peu plus la raison, mais quand il lécha mon érection à travers mon boxer, je perdis pendant quelques secondes le peu qu'il me restait. Balançant la tête un arrière dans un râle rauque, je repris pied quand je sentis la main d'Harry sur mon érection, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il m'avait baissé mon boxer. Et s'en préambule, il me prit en bouche pour suçoter mon gland. Je crois que son but est de me faire perdre la raison, et il a parfaitement réussi. Je ne suis plus que sensation entre ses mains… Cette bouche. Il toucha délicieusement mes testicules d'une main alors qu'il me faisait la meilleure fellation du monde.

\- Oh Merlin ! _Dis-je en sentant un doigt de son autre main partir vers mon anus._

Je pus sentir sa si délicieuse bouche sourire alors qu'il continuait ses aller et venu horriblement lents. Je ne pouvais cependant pas faire un geste, j'étais cloué sur place, et seul le fait que j'avais les deux mains crispées sur le bord de mon bureau, faisait que je ne m'écroulais pas au sol. Son doigt entra lentement en moi, rien que cette sensation suffit à me faire éjaculer dans la bouche de ce démon ! Pendant quelques secondes mes jambes flanchèrent, mais Harry se remit rapidement sur ses pieds pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches et me maintenir debout.

\- Nous devrions aller dans ta chambre… _Me dit-il en souriant diaboliquement pendant qu'il frottait son érection à la mienne._

Une seule question me vint à l'esprit, quand avait-il enlevé son propre boxer ? Sa main sur nos deux érections me fit rouvrir les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés.

\- C'est une bonne idée… _Dis-je en réussissant à me retrouver dans cet abime de plaisir._

J'arrive difficilement à me décoller de mon bureau, j'ai les jambes encore flageolantes et j'ai peur de m'écrouler. Adieu le Self-control, je suis à la merci d'Harry Potter, si on m'avait dit ça un jour… Celui-ci se mit derrière moi, se collant à moi tout en me tenant par les hanches pour me maintenant toujours debout. Son érection frottait contre mes fesses. Je ne sais véritablement comment, mais nous finissons par arriver devant mon lit. Quand est-ce que j'avais ouvert la porte ? Je ne me souviens même pas du chemin parcouru jusqu'ici, je ne fais que sentir le sexe d'Harry s'y proche de mon antre bientôt plus si inviolé que ça…

\- Prends-moi… _Suppliai-je sans honte à Harry alors qu'il m'allongeait sur le lit pour se mettre au-dessus de moi._

\- Oh non mon ange… _Dit-il avant de m'embrasser et de venir me murmurer au creux de l'oreille._ Je vais me venger avant cela…

Sans attendre il s'empala sur moi, me faisant me courber en deux sous le plaisir intense. Je sentais mon sexe délicieusement compressé dans ce petit démon, cet homme que j'aime tant… Au râle qu'il poussa, en jetant la tête en arrière, il n'avait ressentis aucune douleur. Mais avant que j'aie pu lui demander, alors que je me retenais de commencer des coups de reins, il commença de lui-même les coups. Nous ne sommes plus que gémissements, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire un seul mot cohérant de toute manière. Surtout au moment où les boules se remirent à bouger et que doucement l'une d'elle sortit pour entrer et ressortir avant de recommencer, encore et encore.

\- Harry ! _Suppliai-je dans une question que je ne pouvais poser._

Il dut avoir pitié de moi, car plusieurs boules sortirent, m'arrachant des gémissements qui auraient pu me faire honte si j'avais pu réfléchir plus d'une seconde. J'avais à cet instant, l'impression d'être le soumis alors que j'étais dans mon amour. Il était au-dessus de moi, il faisait tout, je ne faisais que lui caresser sa verge au même rythme qu'il s'empalait sur moi, de plus en plus violement donc. J'étais totalement dépendant de lui, du plaisir qu'il me procurait. Les boules de plus en plus grosses sortirent de moi, et d'un mouvement sec, alors que je retenais à grande peine quelques jets de spermes qui partaient malgré moi dans mon démon personnel, Harry retira les quelques boules restantes d'un rapide mouvement. Je ne pus même pas penser à retenir le hurlement de pur extase que je pousse tout en donnant un violent coup de rein totalement involontaire et je jouis au plus profond d'Harry, pendant que de longs jets de sa semence atterrirent sur mon torse.

Je m'écroule sur le lit, Harry sur moi, nous ne pouvons plus bouger. Nous sommes essoufflés et encore emplies d'un désir ardent. Par pur vengeance de ma part, je réussis à glisser ma main entre nos deux corps, et je prends sa verge qui est encore légèrement en érection, je le prends en main et surtout je passe mon pouce sans interruption sur son gland plus que sensible à présent. Il se cambre et gémit alors que de nouveaux jets de sperme sortent pour atterrir entre mes doigts.

\- Oh Severus ! _Dit-il en gémissant alors qu'il faisait des mouvements de bassin involontaire pour échapper à ma main._

Je sens mon sexe toujours en érection faire de nouveau va et vient à ses mouvements. C'est finalement une vengeance, mais aussi une torture pour moi. Après quelques secondes j'arrête mon geste. Harry se soulève légèrement pour me faire sortir de lui et il s'écroule à côté de moi, un sourire béat sur le visage, comme moi.

Et alors que j'étais encore en train de récupérer de mon orgasme, Harry bascula au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser voracement, son érection de nouveau dur comme de la pierre frottant la mienne.

\- Maintenant. C'est à ton tour, Severus. _Fit-il avec un sourire goguenard._

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça… _Dis-je alors qu'il fraya délicieusement un doigt en moi._

Harry me sourit sans me répondre, il glissa rapidement un deuxième doigt. Avec les boules de geishas qui sont sortis il y a peu, je suis prêt, mais j'apprécie tout de même les caresses d'Harry, le laissant faire monter une nouvelle fois la pression. Après des mouvements de ciseaux tout en tapant machiavéliquement ma prostate, enleva ses doigts pour se placer entre mes cuisses.

Une brève inquiétude me fit oublier le plaisir, et si j'avais mal ? Après tout, les sextoys sont fait pour ne faire que du bien, enfin ceux d'Harry en tout cas, mais là ? Je sais que ça peut être douloureux. Je me donne l'impression d'être un gamin face à ça première fois, et c'est ce que je suis.

\- Severus ? _Me dit Harry attendant que je le regarde de nouveau._ C'est ta première fois ? _Demanda-t-il doucement, sans une once de moquerie._

\- Oui. _Avouai-je presque honteux._

\- Oh ! _Fit-il surpris._ Si tu n'es pas prêt on remet ça à plus tard…

\- Monsieur Potter. _Dis-je d'une voix mortellement froide._ Vous avez allumé un incendie dévastateur en moi. Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à l'éteindre. Quitte à ce que je m'empale moi-même sur ta… Ahhhh ! _Finis-je de dire dans un gémissement d'extase et de bien-être._

Harry était entré d'une seule poussée en moi, d'un coup de rein rapide sans trop l'être. Et j'avais sentis mes chaires s'écarter doucement pour enserrer son sexe qui glissait en moi, ce sans aucune douleur, même minime. Il me masturbait doucement, et en quelques secondes c'est moi qui commençai le premier coup de rein pour demander silencieusement à ce qu'il me baise enfin !

Harry ne devait plus en pouvoir non plus, car à peine ai-je fini mon mouvement de bassin qu'il vint de lui-même en moi. De plus en plus rapidement, en finissant par de véritable coup de butoir. Des gémissements sortent de ma bouche, totalement indécents, tout comme ceux d'Harry, totalement excitants.

\- Plus fort ! _Demandai-je une seconde avant de sentir mon vœux exaucé._ Je t'aime Harry ! _Dis-je quelques secondes avant de jouir entre nos deux corps._

Harry éjacula en moi avant de s'effondrer à côté de moi, exténué.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Severus. _Me dit-il haletant avant de m'embrasser brièvement._

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos respirations rapides firent place à des souffles légers car nous plongions doucement dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.

HPSS HPSS

Je ne m'étais jamais réveillé avec quelqu'un dans mon lit. C'est donc sans étonnement que je me suis réveillé en sursaut après avoir sentis une tête sur mon torse. J'ouvris les yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair pour rapidement me rappeler que j'avais passé la plus merveilleuse des soirées.

Un frisson dû au froid me prend, mais je ne trouve pas ma baguette et ne veux pas réveiller Harry qui dort d'un sommeil profond dans mes bras. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me glisser vers le bas pour attraper le drap avec mes orteil mais rien y fait. Contre toute attente, Harry se réveille et doit avoir le même problème que moi. Je le sens frissonner de froid dans mes bras, d'un geste endormis de la main il fit lever le drap jusqu'à nous. Je le regarde, ébahis, mais il est déjà repartis dans un profond sommeil. Après quelques secondes, je fais fis de cet acte de magie très avancé, et je m'endors aussi, toujours aussi comblé.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, cette fois-ci je resserre mon étreinte sur le corps chaud collé à moi. Je l'entends même soupirer de plaisir, ce qui me fit ouvrir paresseusement les yeux pour plonger directement dans les siens.

\- Il est hors de question que je ne me réveille pas ainsi tous les jours. _Dis-je me surprenant moi-même de ma déclaration._

\- Je vais donc être obligé de rester ici… _Répondit mon amour le sourire aux lèvres._

Nous nous embrassons, tendrement, doucement, délicieusement. Je pense n'avoir jamais été aussi bien dans toute ma vie, qu'aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai omis de te dire quelque chose par contre… _Commença-t-il doucement alors qu'il avait repris sa place dans mes bras, sa tête dans mon cou._

\- Quoi ? _Demandai-je calmement, cachant mon inquiétude._

\- Je reviens à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. _Dit-il d'une traite._

Je le regarde, surpris, je croyais qu'il voulait passer ses ASPIC en candidat libre ?

\- Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je surpris, mon inquiétude bien loin derrière._

\- Essentiellement pour surveiller Ron, je ne lui fais pas confiance et tu sais qu'il ne sera pas renvoyé cette fois, bien qu'en sursit. En plus, Poudlard me manque. _Me dit-il triste._ J'ai une évaluation de mes compétences la semaine prochaine, après le directeur me fera un planning sur mesure pour me perfectionner.

\- Et ta boutique ? Elle marche bien, les mentalités commencent doucement à changer… _Dis-je moi-même surpris d'admettre qu'une telle boutique puisse aussi bien fonctionner._

\- J'ai déjà embauché quelqu'un. Je ne ferai que créer de nouveau produit, et tu es toujours le potioniste attitré bien sûr. _Me dit-il un doux sourire sur les lèvres._

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Je suis heureux qu'il reprenne ses études.

\- Du coup… Tu ne pourras pas rester avec moi… _Dis-je de nouveau inquiet et triste._

\- J'en ai déjà parlé au directeur. _Me dit-il à ma plus grande surprise._ Etant donné que je n'aurai certainement pas le même planning que les autres, je ne serai pas vraiment considéré comme un élève, plus un… Etudiant. Je peux donc, dormir où je veux. Chez moi, dans la tour Gryffondor ou même dans le lit de mon professeur de potion. _Fit-il souriant en me faisant un cli d'œil._

HPSS HPSS

La nouvelle année était passé, et la première semaine de cours aussi. Harry avait à ma plus grande fierté, réussi haut la main les tests d'Albus. Albus lui avait même dit qu'il pourrait directement passer ses ASPIC qu'il aurait pratiquement un Optimal dans toutes les manières. Harry avait donc des cours avancés, en Potion, Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait aussi commencé les cours de Rune. Pour les cours avancés, il les avait individuellement, ou en même temps que les autres élèves, tout en faisant autres choses qu'eux. Albus était certain qu'Harry pourrait leur apprendre beaucoup chose en le regardant faire.

Je n'avais pas su grand-chose de ses tests, Harry et Albus gardaient le secret absolu. Je n'avais eu que les résultats et vu le planning de mon amour, assez léger vu le peu de cours, mais il en passerait beaucoup à la bibliothèque. Je me doutais que j'allais avoir de grandes surprises. Qui sait ce qu'avait fait Harry pendant ses quatre mois ? Nous en avions que peu parler, il avait gardé le mystère en me disant qu'il m'en parlerait après la rentrée. Et je comprenais bien pourquoi.

Ma mâchoire avait presque failli se décrocher quand j'avais vu mon Harry, non Harry Potter, faire une potion quasiment parfaite ! A chaque repas, j'entendais mes collègues qui eux aussi ne savaient rien de ses nouvelles compétences, s'extasier devant ses pouvoirs. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu Minerva aussi excitée par les compétences d'un élève. Il avait réussi chaque métamorphose demandé, a une vitesse incroyable et ce du premier essai. Les élèves avaient passés le cours à le regarder, voyant cela Minerva lui avait demandé d'expliquer à la classe comment il avait réussi ce prodige. Harry avait donc pris la place de leur professeur et s'était mis à expliquer sa matière avec un regard que Minerva n'avait jamais vu. Elle aussi avait finalement appris. Les élèves avaient réussi leurs métamorphoses plus facilement après ça.

Le meilleur avait été avec le Professeur de Défense. Le nouveau professeur qui était pourtant depuis le début d'année, un peu trop sympathique à mon gout, avait pris en grippe Harry, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je me souviendrai sûrement toute ma vie, du jour où ce crétin avait provoqué Harry en duel en plein milieu de la grande salle.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Harry avait repris les cours depuis seulement trois jours. Il était installé, comme à son habitude le midi, à la table des Gryffondors avec son amie Hermione ainsi que mon filleul. Le cours de métamorphose venait tout juste de se terminer, et bon nombre d'élève ayant entendu les exploits du Survivant étaient curieux. Personne n'avait osé l'approcher, mais tout le monde le regardait, Hermione semblait lui parler avec excitation. Puis à sa demande il avait ouvert la paume de sa main vers le ciel, et des centaines de papillons en étaient sortis pour s'envoler dans la grande salle. Nous étions tous époustouflés, moi le premier. Soudainement mon voisin s'était levé, visiblement en colère._

 _\- Monsieur Potter ! S'était écrit ce crétin d'Angus Douille. Avez-vous fini de vous pavanez devant vos camarades ! J'espère que vous vous êtes entrainé à vraiment combattre ! Je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau et ce n'est pas avec un sort aussi stupide et nié que vous me battrez !_

 _Toute la grande salle le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou, et c'était sûrement le cas. L'acte de magie d'Harry était exceptionnel, encore plus sans baguette. Elèves comme professeurs étions impressionnés, et cet imbécile venait l'insulter. Ma baguette me démangeait furieusement, Albus me fit un discret signe de la tête pour m'en dissuader, avec un petit sourire malicieux qui ne présager rien de bon. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas bougé, Albus ainsi que toute l'école était déjà au courant de notre relation, aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de la cacher, personne ne se serait étonné si j'avais lancé un Doloris à ce benêt !_

 _\- Que voulez-vous… Professeur… Dit Harry avait un profond mépris dans la voix, tout en se levant. Vous voulez un petit duel, ici, devant tout le monde. Pour prouver que vous êtes réellement meilleur que moi ? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil, tic qu'il m'avait emprunté._

 _\- Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de vous, Potter ! Dit-il avec hargne._

 _\- Alors cela ne vous fait pas peur ? Fit Harry, il continua n'attendant pas de réponse. Si je gagne, vous nous laisserez tranquille. Dit-il avec colère._

 _\- Et si je gagne, vous retournerez dans votre boutique infâme ! Dit-il toujours en colère mais plus calmement qu'auparavant, savourant une victoire qu'il pensait gagnée d'avance. A se demander pourquoi vous êtes revenu !_

 _\- Pour surveiller ce petit crétin ! Fit Harry en faisant un signe de tête vers Ron qui bouillait de rage. Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir deux sur le dos !_

 _Un silence de mort se fit, je ne comprenais pas tout. De quoi Harry parlait en disant « vous nous laisserez tranquille » ?_

 _\- Vous allez les laisser faire, Albus ? Demanda Minerva en regardant Albus, ainsi que toute la grande salle qui avait entendu la question._

 _\- Monsieur Potter est considéré comme un étudiant, il est en plus majeur. Je ne peux empêcher ce duel si les deux le veulent._

 _D'un geste de baguette les tables se retrouvèrent sur le côté, les élèves furent surpris de se retrouver debout à côté d'elle. La surprise passée, l'excitation remonta vite quand des barrières de protections apparurent devant eux._

 _\- Tout sauf les impardonnables. Enonça Dumbledore calmement._

 _\- Vous surprotégez encore ce gamin ! Fit Douille avec colère en se positionnant devant Harry._

 _\- Non. Dit Albus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère. Je n'ai tout simplement pas l'envie de chercher un nouveau Professeur de Défense en cours d'année. Dit-il en se rasseyant pour admirer le combat._

 _Cette fois, Angus Douille dû vraiment s'apercevoir de sa bêtise. Il faut dire que les paroles d'Albus, bien que vrai, n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Je me doutais qu'il devait se retenir de le virer sur le champ pour avoir provoqué ainsi un élève, bien qu'officiellement étudiant et faisant ce qu'il veut. Les deux duellistes se firent face baguette à la main, puis se tournèrent pour marcher les dix pas réglementaires. Arriver à huit, le professeur se retourna pour attaquer alors qu'Harry respectait scrupuleusement le protocole._

 _Harry évita le sort de stupéfaction puis attaqua avec un sort de furoncle. Angus Douille s'acharnait sur Harry, lançant sort sur sort, ne laissant aucun répit à Harry, sauf qu'il était bien trop puissant pour ce crétin. Il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir qu'Harry avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Quand cet abruti congénital envoya un Feudeymon. Harry ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes._

 _\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! S'écria-t-il en voyant des gerbes de flammes destructrices sortir de la baguette de son professeur._

 _\- Ah, le grand Harry Potter est un prétentieux qui n'est, finalement, pas si puissant que ça ! Fit Angus Douille avec un sourire fier alors que le Feudeymon sortait toujours de sa baguette._

 _Albus commençait à renforcer les barrières de protections, le Feudeymon est très destructeur, les barrières doivent être très puissante. Harry lança lui aussi plusieurs sorts pour renforcer les barrières, faisant fît de sa propre protection._

 _\- Un sort de Feudeymon dans une pièce remplis d'élève ! S'écria Harry en achevant le Serpent qui sortait des flammes._

 _Angus le regarda surprit, il était bien trop aveuglé par, je ne sais quoi, pour être censé ! J'étais moi-même en colère, le Feudeymon n'est officiellement pas un sortilège impardonnable, mais il est bien difficile à contrôler une fois crée. Je doute même que cet imbécile sache comment on l'arrête. Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche._

 _\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, fini de jouer. Je vous avais donné une chance, ne l'oubliez pas ! Fit Harry avec colère._

 _\- Et c'est sans baguette que vous allez me vaincre ? Répondit celui-ci moins sûr de lui._

 _Harry lui lança plusieurs sorts, qu'il ne put éviter, des sorts inoffensifs, mais puissants. Il réussissait a en évité certains, mais à peine le bouclier invoqué qu'il partait en éclat._

 _\- Je déclare forfait ! Cria Angus Douille d'une voix d'où perçaient la douleur et la peur._

 _Harry s'arrêta net. Il s'avança vers son professeur qui se recroquevilla de peur. Harry déposa sa main sur la sienne, ce qui me fit grogner de mécontentement. Comme avec Drago, les plaies qu'il avait disparurent, son visage se détendit pour laisser apparaitre un soulagement évidant. Les barrières s'écroulèrent, et Albus s'approcha des deux hommes, ainsi que moi._

 _\- D'accord, il est vous, je vous le laisse. Fit Angus déçu._

 _\- C'est un être humain, pas un objet ! Fit Harry agacé._

 _Harry se releva en me regardant, je n'avais pas compris la conversation, et ne chercha pour le moment, pas à comprendre. Je regarde Harry, aucune plaie, aucun bleu, il n'a reçu aucun sort. Je souris de fierté à mon amour, il m'en a caché des choses, et je suis sûr de ne pas être au bout de mes surprises._

 _J'emmène Harry avec moi alors que le bruit des élèves, qui discutaient du duel, se fit entendre. Arriver dans un coin de couloir, à l'abri des regards, bien que tous sont à cet instant dans la grande salle, je l'embrasse furieusement, amoureusement. La température monta rapidement, bientôt nous étions à frotter nos virilités l'une contre l'autre. Il mit sa main dans le creux de mes reins, et je sentis des vagues vibrantes se propager dans mon corps, et surtout dans mon sexe._

 _\- J'ai envie de toi. Me fit-il entre deux baisers._

 _\- Dans mes appartements ?_

 _\- Non, ici ! Dit-il en nous déshabillant d'un geste de main._

 _Je ne protestai pas, nous avions peu de chance de nous faire attraper, et c'était si… Excitant de prendre le risque !_

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

\- Harry, _dis-je encore dans le souvenir de cette journée._

\- Oui ? _Fit-il attentif._

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que cette andouille d'Angus Douille avait contre toi ? _Demandai-je curieusement, pour la dixième fois depuis ce jour-là._

\- Il n'y a que toi pour n'avoir rien vu… _Me dit-il en souriant, moqueur._ Il essayait de te mettre dans son lit ! _Fit Harry en voyant que je ne comprenais pas._

\- Quoi ? _Dis-je en m'asseyant rapidement sur le lit, choqué par la nouvelle_. Jamais !

\- Bah j'espère bien, tiens ! _Fit-il jaloux._

\- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a dit « Il est à vous _? Demandai-je avant de voir un signe affirmatif de la part d'Harry._ Merci. _Dis-je en me rallongeant contre lui._

\- De… ?

\- De lui avoir dit que je n'étais pas un objet. Non mais en plus, même payé je ne serai jamais sortis avec lui ! _Dis-je dégouté à cette idée._

Le rire d'Harry me refait vite sourire. Je l'embrasse tendrement, il est si beau mon bel amour.

\- Je t'appartiens, Harry. _Dis-je sérieusement_. Mon cœur t'appartient.

\- Ainsi que le mien t'appartient. _Fit-il amoureusement_. Mais… _Dit-il hésitant._

\- Mais ? _Fis-je inquiet._

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit. Sur ce que j'ai fait pendant ces quatre mois. Et je sais que, même si tu ne m'en parles pas, ça te tracasse.

Il fut pensif quelques minutes, tout comme moi. Allait-il enfin me parler de ces quatre long mois loin de moi ? Je ne savais toujours que peu de chose, et je m'imaginais un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Ne sachant pas si je préférais savoir la vérité ou rester dans l'ignorance, c'est sûrement pour ça que je ne lui avais pas posé trop de question. Par peur d'avoir des réponses qui ne me plaisaient guerre.

\- Etant donné que je t'aime… Et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je pense que tu dois savoir, tout ce que j'ai fait. _Dit-il en se tournant sur le côté pour me regarder._ Rien de bien étonnant, ni d'illégal ou d'exceptionnel. Mais je ne veux pas que tu imagines des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. _Fit-il en me caressant la joue._ Je suis sûr que tu peux avoir une imagination débordante !

\- Tu supposes bien. _Dis-je avec un sourire crispé._

\- Severus… _Dit doucement Harry._ Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

\- Avec ta boutique… J'ai presque l'impression que… Humm. _Dis-je sans réussir à finir ma phrase, honteux et peureux que ce que j'imagine soi vrai, sans oublier la pointe de jalousie qui m'étreint le cœur._

\- Que j'ai découvert les joies du sexe pendant quatre mois ? _Demanda Harry un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

\- Oui. _Dis-je dans un murmure._

Ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour moi d'avouer cette faiblesse, cette jalousie, allait-il me dire que tout était vrai ? Mon cœur se sera encore plus à cette idée, alors que lui éclatait de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! _Dis-je en m'asseyant en taille sur le lit, vexé._

\- Tu as, effectivement, beaucoup d'imagination ! _Dit-il en se mettant dans la même position que moi._

Touchant rêveusement le bracelet que je lui avais offert, un serpent qui ondulait sensuellement sur une plaque en argent, il me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentais qu'il était prêt à tout me dire, pour la première fois, Harry Potter allait expliquer ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces quatre long mois. Je me tus, attendant sans un mot qu'il se décide, sachant le moment important pour lui comme pour moi.

\- Tout comme toi, tu l'as appris. Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais laisser Voldemort me tuer. _Dit-il doucement, mais le sens de ses mots me provoquèrent tout de même un frisson d'effroi, mon Harry mort._ Comme tu l'imagines, ça a été très dur à accepter. Mais au fond, je crois que j'ai toujours su que cela allait se finir ainsi. _Dit-il fataliste, laissant planer une minute de silence._ Le soir de l'attaque, tu n'avais pas pu nous prévenir, Voldemort n'avait rien dit sachant qu'il y avait un espion dans ses Mangemorts. Mais malgré moi, je l'ai vu vous l'annoncé, cinq minutes avant de venir. J'ai tout juste eue le temps de prévenir Dumbledore. Et une fois que vous étiez tous devant nous, je n'ai plus eu peur. _Dit-il sereinement._

Ma main se resserra sur la sienne, je me rappelle de ma peur à cet instant, et des longues minutes qui ont suivis. Tout a été si rapide et pourtant si net dans mon esprit.

\- Voldemort a levé sa baguette vers moi, et je me suis senti calme, apaisé. J'ai tenu le coup pendant longtemps, très longtemps, prenant l'image d'un héros, d'un symbole. Pendant ses secondes là, le moment où je l'ai vu comme au ralenti lever sa baguette vers moi. J'ai compris que tout ce pour quoi nous nous étions battus, n'était pas vain. Que oui, j'allais mourir, mais que par le simple fait de ma mort, ma seule mort, j'allais réellement, pour une fois sauvée des vies. _Dit-il les larmes aux yeux._

Si j'avais pu ouvrir la bouche pour au moins dire quelque chose, ça aurait certainement été pour lui dire qu'il était un idiot. Il n'a jamais été que l'image d'un héros, s'en était véritablement un, quoi qu'il en dise et quoi que j'ai pu vouloir croire dans mon infini stupidité. Mais je ne peux ouvrir la bouche à cet instant, cela attendra donc un peu.

\- Le rayon vert s'est dirigé sur moi, et une image a surgi de mon esprit. _Dit-il en détournant les yeux quelques secondes._ Cela m'a rappelé la première fois où j'ai reçu ce sort, sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne sait pas retourner contre Voldemort. Et je suis mort. _Dit-il simplement en me regardant de nouveau, alors que mon cœur était au bord de l'implosion._ Quand je suis mort, j'ai vu mes parents.

\- Tes parents ? _Murmurai-je choqué._

\- Oui, ils étaient assis sur un banc, à m'attendre. C'était… Etrange. Je pouvais les toucher et leurs parler, mais c'était comme-ci nous ne faisions pas partis du même monde.

\- Comment ça ? _Dis-je toujours dans un murmure pour ne pas briser ses confessions._

\- Au fond de moi, je sentais que tout n'était pas fini. Et ils me l'ont confirmé. J'avais encore une chance d'échapper à la mort, et je l'ai saisi. _Dit-il paisiblement, omettant volontairement de tout me dire, ce que je pouvais comprendre._ J'ai repris mes esprits, et j'ai sentis que Voldemort aussi, j'ai donc essayé d'être plus rapide que lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? _Demandai-je curieux après un long silence._

\- J'étais mort Severus. _Me dit-il ses yeux ancrés dans les miens._ J'avais vécu ce que personne n'aurait pu comprendre, moi-même ne comprenais pas tout. Je savais que j'allais être encore une fois sous les feux des projecteurs. J'avais besoin de calme, d'être seul, d'aller là où personne ne pourrait savoir qui j'étais.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? _Dis-je en voyant qu'il était reparti dans ses souvenirs._

\- J'ai passé deux nuits dans un hôtel moldu, puis je suis allé dans mon coffre. J'ai pris de l'argent et je suis parti aux quatre coins du monde. J'ai commencé par l'Inde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pendant que j'étais mort… Ma mère m'a dit d'aller sur une petite île qui se trouve pas loin, Bagaram, que je trouverai des réponses à mes questions. Et j'ai trouvé. C'est une île exclusivement sorcière, avec une tribu très ancienne. Quand je suis arrivé, ils n'avaient pas l'air surpris, j'avais même l'impression qu'ils m'attendaient. Nous ne parlions pas la même langue, mais cela n'a pas été un problème puisque j'ai été contraint de ne pas parler pendant trois semaines.

\- Toi ? Trois semaines ? _Dis-je en riant doucement._

\- Oui ! _Dit-il en souriant._ C'était la première étape. _Dit-il mystérieusement, attendant que je lui pose la question._

\- La première étape ? _Dis-je avide d'en savoir plus._

\- Apprendre à se taire pour écouter, apprendre à se taire pour parler. _Dit-il en souriant._ Je n'avais pas le droit de dire un mot, je n'y étais pas contraint par la magie, cela devait venir de moi. Et j'ai tenu. Nous communiquions avec des gestes, j'ai dû tout faire avec mes mains et mon corps, aucune magie ne m'était autorisée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire tout ça, je sentais juste que cela devait en être ainsi, et que je comprendrais quand tout serait terminé. _Dit-il en haussant les épaules, ne sachant lui-même toujours pas vraiment le pourquoi de son acceptation._ Je ne regrette pas, la première semaine, j'ai appris à écouter les autres. La deuxième, j'ai appris à m'écouter moi-même et la troisième semaine, j'ai appris à communiquer. C'est cette semaine-là que j'ai commencé à soigner. Ils n'utilisent que leurs mains pour soigner, n'utilisant aucune baguette. Et ils ont pensés que j'étais assez digne pour apprendre leurs savoirs. _Dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans le regard, alors que j'étais moi-même complétement fier de lui._

\- Combien de temps as-tu mis à apprendre leurs connaissances ? _Demandai-je en imaginant que cela devait avoir duré plusieurs semaines._

\- Une semaine. _Me dit-il à mon plus grand étonnement._ En réalité, ils m'ont fait plongés dans une sorte de transe où j'ai eue complétement conscience de la magie qui m'entourait. A mon réveil, le sorcier avait l'air surpris que cela eue durer si peu de temps, puis il m'a laissé voir son aura pour que je conduise ma magie comme il me le montrait, dans un autre corps. Une fois que ma magie rentre dans le corps, tout est instinctif, il me faut juste une grande concentration mais j'ai la sensation de tout pouvoir faire. _Dit-il un peu rêveur._ Après ça, ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'il était temps que je parte. Je ne savais pas moi-même où, et je m'étais attaché à eux, mais je savais aussi que je devais voir autre chose.

\- Tu es parti où ?

\- En Alaska, c'est un pays que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir. J'y suis restée deux semaines, j'avais découvert une librairie extraordinaire, j'ai découvert de nombreux livres, uniques. Je ne regrette pas de les avoir achetés. _Dit-il en souriant._ J'ai rattrapé le retard que j'avais pu avoir, et j'ai même pris pas mal d'avance. En fait, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que je n'ai plus arrêté de lire.

\- Tu es devenu comme Miss Granger ? _Demandai-je en riant._

\- Je pense que… Oui ! _Dit-il en riant à son tour._ Pendant un temps du moins. Puis dans un de mes livres, j'ai lu qu'en Afrique, dans une petite ville du Mali, il y avait une tribu qui part un moment avait formé de très puissants sorciers, qui avaient une facilité à apprendre et faire apprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. J'ai voulu aller voir, si je ne pouvais pas changer mon regard sur ce que je lisais, voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour faire apprendre plus simplement. En cours, parfois, tout a l'air si… Compliqué ! _Dit-il presque désespérer._ Je me suis souvent demandé si les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus simples. Alors j'y suis allé, je n'y croyais pas et pourtant j'ai trouvé cette tribu.

\- Ils ont bien voulu t'enseigner ? _Demandai-je avide de connaitre la fin de l'histoire, comme un gosse._

\- Etonnamment, oui. Ils m'ont donnés un breuvage, et leurs langages que je ne comprenais pas me paraissaient soudainement familiers. J'ai su après qu'avec ça, je pourrai parler toutes les langues. Ils m'ont expliqués qu'ils ne formaient plus de sorciers, que leurs connaissances restaient dans leur tribu et que jamais une personne n'avait toutes les connaissances. Malheureusement, beaucoup de ceux qu'ils avaient formés, étaient envahi par ce pouvoir et ne souhaitaient plus que devenir le plus puissant. Je suis resté un peu plus de deux mois. Ils m'ont enseignés tout ce qu'ils savaient, je comprenais que c'était un honneur. Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'ils n'avaient formés personnes, même pas dans leurs propres tribus. Pourtant, ils m'ont tout appris.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je étonné._

\- Je leurs ai demandé. Et là, le chef de la tribu m'a simplement répondu : _« Tu as déjà le pouvoir et pourtant tu n'en as jamais fait cas. Et j'ai lu dans ton âme que tu l'échangerais volonté contre ce que tu cherches en faisant ce voyage »_. Moi-même, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je cherche, enfin… Disons que je n'étais peut-être pas prêt à le savoir. _Dit Harry en me regardant avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres._

\- Que cherchais-tu ? _Demandai-je dans un souffle._

\- L'amour. _Me dit-il simplement._ J'étais amoureux de toi depuis un bon moment déjà, je pensais que cela ne pourrait jamais se réaliser entre nous deux. Je cherchais à la fois à t'oublier et à te trouver.

\- Tu m'as dit avoir rencontré un moldu… _Dis-je avec un pincement au cœur, la jalousie._

\- Oui. _Dit-il en souriant, ce qui n'améliora pas ma douleur._ Après mon enseignement, je suis parti en France, à Paris. J'y ai rencontré un jeune homme, beau et sympa. J'ai pensé que je pourrai t'oublier avec lui. J'étais naïf et peut-être un peu triste d'avoir quitté la tribu du Mali, il me les rappelait sans cesse, grand, musclé et d'une peau chocolat noir.

A ses mots, je dois devenir un peu pale, je ne me sens moi-même pas très bien, pourtant Harry continue rêveusement à me parler de cet homme que je déteste déjà.

\- C'était un moldu, un artiste. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus attiré chez lui, ou si c'est la ville de Paris qui m'a retourné, mais je me suis bien trop vite jeté dans ses bras. Et comme je t'en avais vaguement parlé, c'est lui qui m'a fait connaitre les sextoys, il en avait quelques-uns que nous utilisions parfois. Notre relation n'a duré qu'une semaine et je suis revenu ici.

Je ne disais rien, pas un mot. J'étais dévoré de jalousie, dévoré par la peur aussi. Pourquoi était-il avec moi ? Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Mon silence dû alerté Harry car il me regarda de nouveau, étonné.

\- Ca ne va pas Severus ? _Me demanda-t-il soudainement._

\- Très bien ! _Dis-je un peu trop froidement pour être convainquant._

\- Serait-ce à cause de cet homme ? _Dit-il taquin._ Et d'une certaine jalousie ? _Fit-il avant de dire juste après mon regard interrogateur._ Je connais, j'étais fou de jalousie avec cet… Andouille ! _Fit-il rageur._ C'est toi que j'aime Severus, uniquement toi. Avec lui, il n'y avait rien, aucuns sentiments. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu et que je suis vite revenu ici. Je suis revenu pour toi Severus, uniquement pour toi.

\- C'est vrai ? _Demandai-je surpris et légèrement rassuré._

\- Oui, je te veux toi. Personne d'autre.

\- Pourtant je ne dois en rien ressembler à cet homme musclé à la peau chocolat noir… _Dis-je un peu amer._ Surtout que… Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes…

Harry retint un rire, ce qui me fit rougir malgré moi de honte, en arrêtant de parler. Je n'avais jamais eue honte de mes… Mensurations. Mais là ! Je sais que ce n'est pas forcement vrai, mais on dit que les hommes africains ont des proportions plus que généreuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Harry est déçu. C'est une attitude totalement puérile, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être blesser dans mon égo de « mâle ».

\- Severus ! _Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel._ Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied en une seule fois avec toi, qu'en toute une semaine avec lui ! Et ses sextoys étaient pour compenser alors que nous c'est pour faire durer, et pimenter. Tu n'as absolument rien à lui envier, crois-moi ! _Dit-il fermement._

Je suis rassuré et un peu honteux d'avoir eue un tel élan de puérilité. Harry se met à quatre pattes devant moi pour m'embrasser, puis me murmure dans l'oreille.

\- Crois-moi mon amour, tu es le seul qui ne m'ait jamais pris aussi profondément que toi. Le seul, qui m'ait fait crier à en perdre la tête. _Dit-il à me rendre fou._

Je saute sur ses lèvres, basculant sur lui pour le mettre sur le dos, sous moi. Il me rend fou, et il le sait. Nous sommes encore nu et rien que ce fait attise encore plus mon désir. Harry frotte sa virilité à la mienne, c'est bon, délicieux. Je glisse deux doigts en lui, avalant de ma bouche ses doux gémissements, tapant sa prostate à le rendre fou à son tour. Un troisième doigt rejoins rapidement les deux autres alors que je le marque comme mien dans le creux de sa clavicule.

\- Prends-moi Severus ! _Me supplie-t-il._

Je retire mes doigts et les remplace par mon sexe. Je n'ai pas le temps de le pénétrer complétement qu'il remue déjà des hanches. Après ça, je le prends sauvagement, le faisant mien une nouvelle fois. Toute fierté mal placé oublié. Toute jalousie bien loin. Il est là, avec moi. C'est moi qui lui fais l'amour jour après jour. C'est lui que j'aime, et c'est moi qu'il aime.

Dans un crie de bonheur et de jouissance, nous crions nos prénoms une fois de plus. Prouvant qu'il n'y a que nous deux, pour toujours.

* * *

Moi qui avait écris qu'il n'y aurait que deux chapitres, trois dans le pire des cas... Je me fais bien rire tiens ! Voilà donc le troisième chapitre. Il ne manquera plus que l'épilogue !

Excusez-moi pour ce retard, je suis en train de me chopée toutes les maladies possible et inimaginable de l'hivers qui sont en train de me coucher et me condamne à 16h de sommeil par jour ! lol

Merci de me suivre !


	4. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

\- Mais pourquoi ce soir ? _Me fit Harry un peu en colère._

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, je n'y ai pas réfléchis sur le coup. Promis ça sera rapidement terminé ! _Dis-je avant de l'embrasser pour me faire pardonner._

\- Severus ! _Fit-il toujours en colère._ Ça fait trois ans qu'on est marié, aujourd'hui ! _Dit-il de la pire des façons, déçu._

Je me sens soudainement honteux, non le fait qu'un stupide Poufsouffle lance un sort à l'un de mes Serpentards, ne mérite pas que j'ai gâché une partie de cette magnifique soirée avec Harry.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas reporter cette retenue. _Dis-je en pensant à l'image que cela pourrait donner de moi._ Promis, en une heure elle est bâclée ! _Dis-je penaud._

\- Bon. _Fit-il dangereusement._ Puisque je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter de ton corps pendant toute la soirée, n'est-il pas juste que j'en abuse avant ? _Dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser._

\- Je trouve ça, tout à fait normal. _Dis-je en parcourant déjà son corps de mes mains._

Il me plaque contre le mur, après cette bourde de ma part, je sais que je vais passer à la casserole. Qu'il va vouloir me prendre, plus sauvagement et plus fougueusement que d'habitude, et rien que cette idée m'émoustille encore plus ! Nos vêtements s'envolent rapidement, Harry se détache de moi alors que je grogne de mécontentement, un frisson me prend quand son corps n'est plus contre le mien. Il part vers la table, prends un anneau pénien ainsi qu'un étrange objet cylindrique, sa dernière invention.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et commence à me faire une merveilleuse fellation. Alors que je suis au bord de la jouissance, Harry glisse l'anneau autre de mon sexe, il vint automatiquement serrer la base de mon sexe.

\- Harry… _Dis-je à bout de souffle._ Je dois être dans ma salle de classe pour la retenue dans une demi-heure, tu crois qu'on aura le temps de l'enlever ? _Demandai-je en me posant contre le mur pour ne pas m'effondrer alors que je sens deux doigts taquins entrer en moi._

\- Absolument pas mon amour. _Dit-il diaboliquement._ Considère ça comme… Une vengeance pour avoir collé un élève aujourd'hui. _Fit-il en tapant ma prostate pour que je ne puisse riposter._

A vrai dire, je n'avais rien à riposter. Depuis notre mariage, chaque année nous faisons en sorte d'avoir toute notre journée de libre, ou au moins la soirée. Harry avait même désigné un remplaçant pour le représenter ce soir en cas de conseil d'urgence du Magenmagot. Lord Black-Potter ne peut pas ne pas être représenté, même pour une soirée. Heureusement que ses trois boutiques, disséminé à travers le pays, étaient pris en main par des employés très compétents. Et moi je n'avais pas été capable de faire attention à une simple date ? Oh, je comprenais l'énervement d'Harry, je l'aurai été dans son cas. Mais à cet instant je ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir, les trois doigts sur lesquels je m'empalais n'aider pas à me sentir coupable, c'était bien trop bon.

Harry prit l'objet cylindrique et le positionna sur mon sexe. Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir ressentir, mais en réalité pas grand-chose. Je sentais mon sexe être enserrer dans une matière un peu étrange, un peu comme celle du masturbateur automatique, mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Après quelques secondes, je pus sentir la matière desserrer sa prise et Harry enleva l'objet sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que sait ? _Demandai-je entre deux halètements alors qu'Harry se releva en me masturbant légèrement._

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez vite. _Me dit-il en butinant mes lèvres._

Sans tarder, il souleva ma jambe gauche et s'enfonça en moi. Me prenant sauvagement, durement. Ma verge frottait délicieusement et douloureusement entre nos deux ventres. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie de jouir mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. L'anneau pénien qu'Harry avait amélioré depuis la première fois que je l'avais essayé, n'était qu'une torture de plus pour moi, l'ancien garantissait une érection pendant minimum trois orgasmes, celui-ci en garantissait le double. Je n'étais donc pas au bout de mes peines, et à cause de moi, j'allais devoir tenir avec une érection phénoménale pendant qu'un crétin nettoyait mes chaudrons !

Harry se retira de moi, me retourna sans ménagement contre le mur et me pénétra avec force et puissance. Heureusement que les appartements des professeurs étaient insonorisés, en plus d'avoir ajouté nos propres sorts à Harry et moi-même, car sinon j'aurai alerté tout le château avec mes hurlements d'extases. Je m'entendais lui hurler d'aller plus fort, plus vite, et pourtant j'étais dans un état second. Dans un dernier gémissement, une de mes mains s'accroche au blason de Serpentard et alors que l'orgasme me fait partir dans un monde de pur plaisir, je griffe le blason avec mes ongles pendant que je jouis sur le mur et qu'Harry se repend en moi dans des gémissements que j'adore toujours autant entendre

\- Il te reste huit minutes ! _Me fit Harry en se détachant de moi après plusieurs secondes à reprendre notre souffle._

\- Huit minutes ? _Dis-je encore dans le brouillard avant de comprendre que j'allais être en retard._

Je me précipite sur mon tas de vêtements pour retrouver ma baguette, puis me lance un sort pour enfiler mes vêtements le plus rapidement possible. C'est quand la boucle de ma ceinture se resserre que je m'aperçois que mon érection est toujours aussi monstrueuse.

\- Je reviens, très, très vite ! _Dis-je en me retournant pour voir Harry baguette à la main, penché sur l'étrange cylindre qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt sur moi._

\- Je n'en doute pas ! _Dit-il mystérieusement alors que d'un coup de baguette, l'objet semble s'inverser pour devenir un véritable sexe._ C'est la réplique exacte du tien ! _Dit-il après m'avoir vu le regarder curieusement._

\- Exact ? _Demandai-je surpris et encore un peu plus excité en le voyant ainsi posé sur la table._

\- Oui. _Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux._ Et puisque la réplique exacte ne sera plus là dans quelques secondes, je vais peut-être… Utiliser un substitut… _Fit-il avant de regarder sa montre._ Il est l'heure mon amour, tu vas être en retard !

C'est avec un grognement de mécontentement que je cours presque jusqu'à la porte qui relis mes appartements à ma salle de classe. Aucun élève de septième n'a eue aussi peur qu'à l'instant où j'ai aboyé sur celui-ci pour qu'il se dépêche de nettoyer les chaudrons, en ajoutant que j'avais bien autre chose à faire que de le surveiller. Et Merlin seul savait que j'aurai voulu être ailleurs qu'ici !

 _*Mais quel idiot j'ai été ! Me hurlai-je mentalement. Coller un élève, aujourd'hui ! Non mais quel imbécile ! Quand je pense qu'Harry est nu dans nos appartements. Peut-être même qu'il utilise son nouveau jouet… Oh oui, il est sûrement déjà empaler dessus à crier mon nom… Non, non, Severus ! N'y penses pas ! Pourtant… L'image d'un Harry se masturbant tout en ayant un sextoys ressemblant trait pour trait à mon sexe, et une idée des plus délicieuses…_

Après quelques minutes, à faire essayer de faire semblant de lire un livre tout en écoutant le doux bruit de la bosse dans le fond d'un chaudron, je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder encore jusqu'à mes cachots. Est-ce qu'Harry utilisait ce nouveau sextoys ? Oh comme j'aimerai en ce moment même m'enfoncer moi-même dans les chairs de mon époux.

Une sensation d'effleurement me fit presque sursauter, l'étrangeté de cette situation était surtout dû au fait que j'avais sentis cela sur mon gland. Est-ce une nouvelle option de l'anneau pénien ? La question se pose encore plus quand je sens une bouche taquine jouer avec mon gland. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre la main sous le bureau pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne. Mais il n'y avait personne, mon pantalon et le reste de mes vêtements sont toujours en place, pourtant je sens parfaitement la bouche chaude qui commence à glisser tout le long de ma verge.

Je retiens mes gémissements devant ce septième année, c'est une torture. Je ne fais plus un geste, concentré sur mes barrières d'occlumencies, pourtant mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus cours et j'espère que la chaleur qui me monte au visage ne se voit pas.

Le pire arriva après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, tout cessa me laissant enfin reprendre ma respiration, mais après quelques secondes je sentis quelques choses d'étranges couler sur ma verge, comme de la vaseline. Puis c'est comme-ci une main l'étalait et enfin, je sentis mon gland buter contre quelque chose. Je cru bien défaillir quand je sentis mon sexe être enserré de plus en plus, comme-ci j'entrais en Harry.

Est-ce lui ? Est-ce l'anneau ? Je ne savais que penser, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Et je compris rapidement qu'il fallait que je reprenne la situation en main avant de défaillir complétement.

\- Monsieur Filt, cessez donc ce travail pitoyable ! _Criai-je dans la salle de classe, le faisant sursauter de peur._ Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Je vous ferai savoir demain votre prochaine heure de colle pour rattraper ce désastre! _Aboyai-je._

Mon ton l'incita à ne même pas oser lever les yeux sur moi, il reprit ses affaires et s'en alla en courant sans demander son reste. Quand il fut enfin partis, je courus presque jusqu'à mes appartements, enfin, autant que possible, car le mouvement de va et vient s'accéléra sur ma verge. Je n'en pouvais plus, en arrivant devant la porte de mes appartements, je m'accrochai quelques secondes à la porte pour ne pas m'écrouler. J'entre dans mes appartements avec fracas, et en arrivant dans le salon je pus voir mon amour aller et venir sur sa nouvelle création au même rythme que les sensations sur ma verge.

\- Je te l'avais dit… Que tu reviendrais rapidement. _Dit-il tout sourire avant un gémissement de pure extase._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _L'accusai-je presque, griser par les sensations sur mon sexe et le fait de le voir lui-même s'empaler sur la réplique exacte de ma hampe de chaire._

\- Ah oui, je n'ai pas eue le temps de tout te dire… _Fit-il diaboliquement en accélérant le mouvement._ Tout ce que je ferai à ce sextoys… _Fit-il en haletant de plus en plus._ Tu le ressentiras.

Sans attendre, j'arrache presque mes vêtements pour être rapidement nu, je vais vers Harry le plus rapidement possible pour le basculer en arrière. Je lui retire le sextoys et je m'enfouis à sa place. C'est si bon, si délicieux, je ne peux attendre avant de le prendre sauvagement, tout comme il l'a fait une demi-heure plus tôt.

\- C'est ça… Que tu voulais ? _Demandai-je difficilement._

\- Oui, Sev ! _Fit-il, ses yeux se révulsant légèrement._

\- Que je te prenne sauvagement… Profondément ?

\- Oh oui, plus vite ! _Dit-il alors que je martyrisais sa prostate à chaque coup de rein._ Baise-moi mon amour ! _Cria-t-il en me griffant les épaules._

Mes instincts prirent le dessus, je le pilonnais aussi rapidement et profondément que possible. J'eue un premier orgasme alors qu'Harry lui planait déjà dans les limbes du plaisir depuis un moment, pourtant je ne m'arrêtais pas, je ne pouvais pas, l'anneau m'empêcher de débander, alors je le pris avec autant d'acharnement que possible. J'étais certain que mes mains sur ses hanches allaient faire de vilain bleu demain. Je savais aussi qu'une potion cicatrisante pour mes griffures allait être nécessaire, mais je continuais à m'enfoncer délicieusement dans mon mari qui criait comme un possédé tout en jouissant sans même s'en rendre véritablement compte.

Nous fêtions nos trois ans de mariage ainsi que nos six ans ensembles, quoi de plus normal qu'une nuit d'amour et de sexe ? Ce fut au petit matin, dans notre lit avec de nombreux sextoys, huiles, baumes et potions éparpillaient tout autour du lit, que nous nous endormons enfin. Tous nos ébats, que ce soit avec ou sans sextoys, sont toujours magique et comme au premier jour, mais à chaque anniversaire c'est un peu plus torride à chaque fois.

Chaque année, Harry améliorait ou créait un nouveau sextoys, et moi une nouvelle potion ou lotion. Cette année Harry s'était surpassé avec le créateur de sextoys personnalisé, j'avais même profité d'un moment dans la nuit pour m'en faire un d'Harry. Il avait aussi créé des lanières en cuir, une torture et un délice. Elles m'avaient liés au lit sans possibilité de bouger, et elles me faisaient changer de position régulièrement après quelques minutes. J'avais pour ma part, crée une potion qui décuplait par dix les sensations de l'orgasme. Aucun orgasme n'avait été aussi dévastateur, nous avions eue besoin d'une bonne heure pour sortir de ce brouillard post orgasmique, en ayant toujours une érection monumental.

Le tout couplé avec des potions pour rester en forme, dans tous les sens du terme. Sans oublier les lotions complémentaires, du feu et de la glace, celle qui donne envie d'avoir un rapport sexuel au plus vite, celle qui désinhibe et tant d'autre. Nous avions fini cette merveilleuse nuit en faisant tendrement l'amour, sans aucun jouet, aucune lotion ou potion, et six ans.

HPSS HPSS

-Enco' Onc' Sev ! _Demanda l'enfant aux cheveux blond platine._

\- D'accord, d'accord. _Répondis-je heureux._ Mais une dernière fois !

Scorpio hocha la tête, serra son doudou contre lui et me regarda attendant une nouvelle aventure.

\- Le très vieux sorcier m'a demandé ce que j'adorai le plus faire dans la vie. Et tu sais ce que j'ai répondu ? _Demandai-je au fils de mon filleul._

\- Po'ion ! _Fit-il heureux d'avoir la réponse._

\- Exactement. Je lui ai dit : « Ma passion, c'est les potions. J'en brasserai du matin au soir ! » _Dis-je pris dans l'histoire, passant sur le fait que le chaman m'avait regardé avec un sourire entendu en me disant que j'avais effectivement sûrement bien d'autre chose à faire la nuit, le tout en lançant un regard pas très discret à Harry._ Alors il m'a dit que puisque c'était ma passion, il allait m'aider à découvrir tout ce que je ne savais pas sur les plantes ! Et vois-tu Scorpio, j'ai bêtement pensé que je savais quasiment tout sur elle. Mais n'oublies pas qu'on ne connait jamais vraiment tout. _Fis-je d'un ton sérieux pendant que l'enfant hochait la tête d'un air sérieux._ Il m'a appris bien plus que tout ce à quoi j'aurai pu penser. Et je suis devenu encore meilleur, et pas parce que j'en savais encore plus sur les plantes, pas parce que j'en avais connu de nombreuses nouvelles ou encore parce que j'avais déjà plein d'idée pour améliorer les potions. Tu sais en quoi j'étais devenu meilleur ? _Demandai-je à Scorpio qui du haut de ses trois ans fit un signe négatif de la tête, totalement prit dans mon histoire._ Je suis devenu meilleur, parce que j'ai compris que je ne savais pas tout. Et que même dans ce que je pensais connaitre par cœur, il y avait encore plein de mystère que j'avais pu découvrir grâce à ce vieux sorcier, mais qu'il m'en restait encore plein d'autre à apprendre. _Fis-je d'un ton sage pour appuyer mes propos._

\- Mé'ci Onc' Sev. _Fit-il en souriant._ Enco' ?

\- Non morveux ! _Dis-je, doux._ Tu dois dormir. _Fis-je en réajustant la couverture sur Scorpio et en déposant un baiser sur son front._ Bonne nuit Scorpio.

\- 'nuit Onc' Sev. _Fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée._

Je reculai jusqu'à la porte alors que Scorpio était déjà partis dans les bras de Morphée. J'éteins la lumière en laissant la petite baguette qui sert de veilleuse, et je ferme doucement la porte.

\- Quelle était l'histoire du soir ? _Me demanda Harry alors que je m'allongeai à côté de lui dans notre lit._ Pour commencer, mes trois semaines de silence ! _Dis-je en riant, suivit par Harry._

\- Il est encore jeune, il n'imagine pas que pour son Onc' Sev, c'est trois semaines ont étés difficile, enfin surtout au début. Je lui dirai moi-même quand il sera plus grand, on pourra se moquer tous les deux ! _Fit-il en me tapant gentiment l'épaule._ Et la deuxième ? _Dit-il, sachant qu'à chaque fois je me faisais avoir et racontai une deuxième histoire._

\- Quand j'ai eu une nouvelle vision des potions. _Dis-je calmement, me rappelant quelle grande leçon cela avait été pour moi d'apprendre que rien n'était acquis, même avec les plantes les plus basiques._

\- Tu l'adores celle-là. _Fit Harry sérieusement en souriant._

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression de tout réapprendre, et j'ai adoré ça. _Dis-je sincère._

\- C'était pareil pour moi. _Dit-il les yeux dans le vague, partant lui aussi dans ses souvenirs._ Je ne regrette pas d'y être retourné une deuxième fois avec toi. _Dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

\- Et moi je ne pourrai jamais regretter d'y être allé. _Dis-je simplement._

\- Je me doute. Tu étais déjà le meilleur potioniste, en plus d'être le plus jeune, encore vivant. Mais tu vas bientôt devenir le meilleur potioniste de tous les temps. _Fit-il fièrement, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur._

Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre, arrêtant notre conversation. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau qui s'était posé au pied du lit. Harry partit vers la réserve et revint quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa plusieurs fioles dans la petite bourse qui était à la seconde patte de l'oiseau, et celui-ci repartit aussi sec.

\- Drago. _Dit-il en voyant mon regard interrogateur._ Ils étaient déjà de bon client à l'ouverture de ma première boutique, mais là, ils battent tous les records. Je ne te dirai pas quelles potions, tu pourras en rougir toi-même demain quand tu découvriras celles qui te manquent dans la réserve. _Fit-il en riant._

\- Encore ? _Dis-je surpris._

\- Sev… _Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel._ C'est l'une des rares soirées qu'ils ont sans Scorpio, et en plus Hermione est enceinte de cinq mois. Autant te dire, que je plains Drago ! _Dit-il en riant._

\- Oui, c'est vrai. _Dis-je en laissant échapper un rire._ J'ai tendance à oublier que les femmes enceintes deviennent…

\- De vraies nymphomanes ? _Dit Harry en se recouchant près de moi._

\- Oui ! _Dis-je en sautant sur mon tendre mari, comment faire autrement après l'avoir vu parader avec seulement son boxer ?_

HPSS HPSS

\- Harry ! _Dis-je à mon amour alors qu'il rentrait d'une cession au Magenmagot._

\- Oui ? _Fit-il en souriant avant de venir m'embrasser._

\- Remus est venu tout à l'heure ! La potion a fonctionné ! _Dis-je complétement heureux de cette nouvelle._

\- C'est vrai ? _Fit Harry lui aussi heureux._ Comme tu voulais ?

\- Presque ! _Dis-je m'empêchant de sauter sur place comme un gamin que je n'étais plus censé être._ Il n'a ressentis aucune douleur à la transformation, il a toujours gardé un contrôle total sur lui-même. Il était encore un peu fatigué après sa retransformassions, mais juste un dosage à améliorer ! _Dis-je sur mon petit nuage._

\- C'est fantastique Severus ! _Me fit Harry en me prenant dans ses bras._ Je suis si fier de toi mon amour. _Me dit-il au creux de l'oreille._

\- Merci. _Dis-je dans un murmure, ému._

\- Non, Severus. Merci à toi, pour ce que tu fais pour nous tous. _Dit tendrement mon mari avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser doux et léger._

\- C'est grâce à toi tout ça… _Dis-je simplement_. Je t'aime tellement Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi Severus.

Nous restons ainsi enlacés pendant un moment, savourant l'étreinte de l'autre. Harry est fatigué en ce moment, cet instant à deux me fait du bien, partager ma réussite avec lui aussi. En quelques secondes, Harry s'endort dans mes bras. L'inquiétude me prend une fois de plus cette semaine. Harry a l'air vraiment fatigué, c'est vrai que le Magenmagot prends pas mal d'énergie à Harry, cela fait plusieurs années qu'il essai d'instaurer des lois pour sortir notre mon de son époque moyenâgeuse. Il y arrive peu à peu, mais ça lui prends une énergie folle de débattre et de faire voir son point de vue, pas toujours accepter par les plus anciens du Magenmagot.

Je prends Harry dans mes bras pour aller le coucher, sauf qu'à peine soulevé il se réveille en sursaut et court dans la salle de bain. Je le trouve quelques secondes plus tard vomissant dans les toilettes. Puis il s'évanouit, je peux remercier mes vieux réflexes d'avoir retenu mon amour avant qu'il se fracasse la tête contre le sol. Je ramène Harry dans le salon, le dépose sur le canapé et j'appelle Poppy par cheminette. Je suis inquiet, et je ne m'en cache pas, Poppy arrive quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Harry vient de vomir et s'est évanouis juste après. _Dis-je un peu trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne sente pas ma profonde inquiétude._

\- Il est bien pâle. _Dit-elle avant de lancer plusieurs sorts sur lui._

\- Il est exténué depuis presque deux semaines, je pensais que c'était son travail… Il essaie de faire accepter la loi pour le mariage entre sorcier et créature. _Dis-je, plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire plutôt que rester planter là._ Il fait des tas de recherches et prépare sans cesse des notes.

\- Calmez-vous Severus ! _Fis Poppy, autoritaire._

Cela me calme instantanément. Sauf que son front se plisse de plus en plus en lisant les résultats.

\- C'est grave ? _Demandai-je le cœur battant._

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'essayer de réveiller. A mon avis, il est au courant de ce qu'il se passe. _Dit-elle en souriant, mais encore un peu inquiète._

Je m'approche d'Harry, pas rassuré, et lui caresse la joue pour le réveiller. Il se mit rapidement à papillonner des yeux, son regard passa de Poppy à moi, puis il se mit légèrement à rougir.

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. _Dit-il à Poppy._

\- J'en conclus que vous êtes au courant ? _Dit-elle en souriant franchement._

\- Oui. _Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix._

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? _Demandai-je irrité et toujours aussi inquiet._

\- Je vous laisse. _Dit Poppy._ Je suis sûre que vous préférez lui annoncer seul à seul.

Harry hoche la tête, et Poppy repart dans son infirmerie. Je me mets à genou devant Harry qui est toujours allongé sur le canapé.

\- Vais-je enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ? _Demandai-je, cette fois plus inquiet qu'irrité._

\- Je me sentais vraiment pas bien ce matin, tu étais déjà parti pour tes cours. _Commença-t-il doucement_. Alors au lieu de t'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui n'aurait peut-être pas lieu d'être…

\- Harry ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi ! _Fis-je encore plus inquiet de savoir que je n'étais pas là ce matin quand il allait mal._

\- Je sais mon amour. _Dit-il tendrement._ Mais j'ai préféré partir plus tôt, et j'ai fait un détour par Ste Mangouste. Après un rapide examen, le médicomage a rapidement trouvé ce que j'avais, tout comme Poppy. _Dit-il en me caressant la joue._

\- Et ? _Dis-je dans un souffle_.

\- Tu vas être papa ! _Fit mon ange en souriant._

\- Papa ? _Dis-je incrédule._ Je vais… Je vais… Etre papa ? _Demandai-je pour être sûr d'avoir compris._

\- Oui, je suis enceint Severus !

\- Oh mon amour ! _Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras._ Je t'aime tellement. _Dis-je avant de fondre en larme, pour la première fois devant Harry, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Severus ? _Me demande-t-il inquiet en resserrant sa prise sur mon corps._

Une fois calmé, je m'éloigne un peu et mets mes mains sur son ventre, je suis bouleversé. Un petit être, le fruit de notre amour grandit dans l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

\- Je n'ai jamais osé penser… Qu'un jour j'aurai la chance d'être papa. _Dis-je tout bas en embrassant son ventre par-dessus son t-shirt._ Tout comme je n'avais jamais espérer vivre heureux avec l'homme que j'aime. _Dis-je la voix brisé par l'émotion._

\- Moi non plus. _Avoua-t-il._ Mais… Nous avons tout ça, et nous nous rendons compte de cette chance que nous avons… _Dit-il incertain._ J'imagine que tu sais… Que les grossesses masculines sont extrêmement rares.

\- Oui ! _Dis-je soudainement plus en alerte, me levant pour faire les cents pas devant Harry._ D'ailleurs tu vas faire plusieurs siestes dans la journée, je vais te faire des potions pour les nausées, tu vas te reposer un maximum. Aucun effort ! _Dis-je sévèrement._ Et puis, tu vas manger ! Je vais demander tout ce que tu préfères…

\- Severus calmes toi ! _Me dit Harry en souriant._ Je suis enceint, pas en sucre !

\- J'imagine que le fait que tu te sois endormis dans mes bras après que… _Dis-je avant de m'arrêter soudainement face à ma révélation._ Tu ne comptais pas me le dire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? _Demandai-je presque certain de la réponse._

\- Non. _Fit-il piteusement, comme un gamin prit en faute._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Severus, tu as fait une grande avancée dans la potion Tue-loup ! Je voulais te le dire, mais quand j'ai appris ça, je voulais que tu sois à l'honneur. Qu'on soit fier de toi pour ce que tu as accomplis. _Dit-il en me regardant amoureusement, mon cœur rata un battement._

\- Harry… Je suis fier et honoré d'avoir cet enfant avec toi. _Dis-je sincèrement en m'agenouillant de nouveaux devant lui._ Je suis bien évidement heureux pour la potion, mais je le suis mille fois plus que tu sois enceint. _Dis-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement._

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime. _Dit-il dans un souffle._

\- Au moins tout autant que moi, j'espère. _Dis-je moqueur._

\- Voir plus !

\- Impossible ! _Dis-je sérieusement avant de rire avec lui._

HPSS HPSS

\- Onc' 'Ry ? _Fit Scorpio, enlacer dans les bras de son oncle, une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondit._

\- Une histoire ? _Demanda Harry en souriant._

\- Oui. Peu'plé. _Dit le petit ange blond accroché à lui._ Papa et maman. _Fit-il en s'installant plus confortablement contre son oncle pour écouter son histoire préféré._

\- Ta maman et ton papa se voyaient en cachette depuis déjà longtemps. Officiellement, personne ne le savait, à par moi. Mais beaucoup s'en doutait puisqu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Tout allait bien pour eux, sauf qu'il y avait un garçon, Ron. _Fit Harry mystérieux, sans voir que j'avais posé mon stylo pour écouter l'histoire, j'adorai l'entendre aussi._ Ron était un ami à ta maman et à moi.

\- Pas papa ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment._

\- Non pas à ton papa. Avant on n'était pas vraiment ami avec ton papa. Heureusement que ça a changé. _Dit-il alors que l'enfant secouait la tête en signe d'accord._ Enfin bon, ton papa et ta maman sont quand même tombés amoureux, parce que quand on aime, plus rien d'autre ne compte, pas même le fait qu'on n'était pas ami avant. _Dit Harry en me regardant amoureusement._

Il me vit sans surprise le dévorer des yeux, oh oui, je ne pouvais être plus d'accord avec lui. Scorpio ne comprenait pas encore, il est encore petit. Mais il comprendra un jour que, s'envoyer des sorts, des mots méchants ou encore se battre en duel, n'est pas forcement signe qu'on ne s'aime pas. Mais que c'est simplement pour attirer l'attention de l'autre.

\- Ron était amoureux de ta maman, quasiment depuis qu'on était rentré à l'école. Mais il ne lui a jamais dit. Ta maman a fini par avoir des sentiments pour lui, mais malgré tous les signes qu'elle lui envoyait, il ne lui a jamais avouer. Ta maman a fini par se lasser d'attendre et elle est tombée amoureuse de ton papa. Mais Ron ne l'acceptait pas et il les suivait en cachette. Un jour il a même lancé un très mauvais sort à ta maman. Je suis venu pour soigner ta maman, comme je le fais quand tu as des bobos. _Dit gentiment Harry._

Il omettait de dire, que ce bobo-là n'était pas anodin. Aucun doute que le jour où Scorpio apprendrait tout ce que son Oncle Harry avait fait, il serait un véritable héros à ses yeux. Harry ne montrait que rarement ses dons de guérison, parfois Ste Mangouste l'appelait pour les cas les plus grave, ou ceux demandant un traitement rapide que les potions ne permettaient pas toujours.

\- Quand j'ai fini de la soigner, j'ai dit à Ron que c'était très grave. Il s'était battu par jalousie avec ta maman et ton papa. Je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois, il aurait affaire à moi ! _Dit-il autoritairement, ce qui fit sourire Scorpio d'imaginer son puissant Oncle Harry ainsi, j'en souris aussi._ Je l'ai donc surveillé, de très près ! Au début, il était sage, il ne nous parlait plus mais il ne suivait plus ta maman, ni ton papa. Nous n'étions plus amis avec Ron, mais nous ne nous battions pas. Nous faisions semblant de ne pas nous voir. Mais un jour… _Fit Harry en relançant cette histoire pour un rebondissement que l'enfant adorait._ Alors que j'étais à la bibliothèque avec ta maman, je l'ai vu en train de nous regarder discrètement de loin. Au début, je n'ai rien dis, et je suis parti chercher des livres. Enfin… C'est ce que j'ai dit à ta maman. _Fit-il d'un air conspirateur qui amusa beaucoup Scorpio._

\- Fais quoi Onc' 'Ry ? _Demanda l'enfant excité, comme-ci c'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'histoire._

\- Je me suis caché dans un coin de la bibliothèque et là je l'ai vu marché droit sur ta maman. Je surveillais ce qu'il faisait, pour pas qu'il fasse un mauvais tour à ta maman. Mais il lui a juste déposé un mot et il est reparti. Quand je suis revenu, ta maman a fait comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.

\- Pou'quoi ? _Fit Scorpio étonné._

\- Parce que ta maman est une femme gentille, et en fait sur le petit mot, il lui donnait un rendez-vous seul à seul pour s'excuser. Et ta maman voulait lui laisser une seconde chance, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, mais elle pensait qu'il restait au fond de lui le gentil garçon qu'elle avait connu. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a rien dit, j'ai pu lui prendre discrètement le mot sans qu'elle le voit, pour le lire et le replacer dans sa poche. _Fit Harry, attendant la question qui venait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à ce stade de l'histoire._

\- 'omment ? _Demanda-t-il en fixant son oncle._

\- Comme ça ! _Fit Harry en levant sa main._

Un petit bout de papier sembla sortir de nulle part, en réalité c'était un papier de bonbon que Scorpio avait dans sa poche, Harry le prit quelques instant, faisant mine de le détailler et le replaça encore par magie dans la poche de l'enfant qui avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de bonheur. Il se mit à rire, Scorpio adorait la magie, et encore plus celle de son Oncle Harry car il ne disait pas un mot et le faisait sans baguette magique. En réalité, Harry était déjà un héros à ses yeux.

\- Alors, le jour du rendez-vous, j'ai suivis ta maman sans qu'elle me voit. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une salle de classe, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux… Et moi ! Mais il ne me voyait pas, j'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité ! _Fit-il sérieusement pendant que les yeux de Scorpio continuer de pétiller face à toute cette magie._ Ron s'est excusé, comme je n'aurai jamais pensé l'entendre faire. Il a dit à ta maman qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui a dit que maintenant elle était amoureuse de ton papa et qu'il ne pourrait rien avoir d'autre qu'une amitié. Alors il a accepté, et il lui a demandé d'accepter les chocolats qu'il lui avait achetés pour la St Valentin. Elle les a accepté, et a ouvert la boite pour qu'il en prenne un. Parce que vois-tu Scorpio, on peut mélanger la nourriture avec des potions et certaines d'entre-elles font qu'on peut tomber fou amoureux de quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas être vraiment amoureux et ça ne dur que quelques heures.

\- Onc' Sev'us ? _Fit-il en me regardant._

\- Oh non, moi je ne fais pas des potions comme ça, elles sont beaucoup plus puissantes et magique _. Dis-je d'un ton sérieux, en refoulant le rire que j'avais en pensant à la potion aphrodisiaque qui était en train de reposer à ce même instant dans mon chaudron._

\- Non, ils en vendent dans la boutique de Farce et Attrape Weasley. Mais ceux-ci font très attention à qui ils les vendent. Hermione prit donc un chocolat sans trop se méfier. Mais en réalité, Ron avait bu un antidote avant de prendre le chocolat, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait fabriqué la potion tout seul. Et il n'était vraiment pas doué en potion.

Je ne pouvais qu'hocher fatalistement la tête, ce gamin a toujours été une calamité, surtout quand il ne pouvait pas tricher sur ses camarades de classe.

\- La potion que Ron avait fabriquée devait faire en sorte qu'elle tombe folle amoureuse de lui. _Dit-il sérieusement, omettant de dire cette fois-ci, que Ron aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait à Hermione tellement la potion était forte et surtout totalement illégale._ Sauf que, Ron était vraiment pas doué, ta maman tomba gravement malade. Alors je suis sortis de sous ma cape d'invisibilité et j'ai fait soigner ta maman le plus rapidement possible ! Fit humblement Harry.

Une fois de plus, Harry n'avait pas dit qu'en courant jusqu'à Hermione qui était tombé au sol en convulsant, il avait eu le temps de coller cet avorton de Ronald Weasley au mur, et de lui lancer des sorts cuisants qu'il avait dû soigner pendant trois semaines, au dire de sa mère. Hermione avait fait une réaction allergique à une plante, en plus du fait que la potion était d'une qualité plus que médiocre. Même avec l'antidote que cet imbécile avait acheté, ne prenant pas le risque de la fabriquer lui-même, Hermione aurait sûrement fait la réaction malgré tout. Le bruit avait alerté un élève qui trainait dans le couloir, qui avait appelé Poppy. En arrivant Hermione convulsait toujours, cela faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'Harry essayait de la sauver. Poppy fit léviter Hermione et Harry s'en même que celui-ci s'en rende compte, trop concentré à sauver son amie.

Poppy avait débarqué dans ma classe me demandant de venir de toute urgence. Autant dire que si Ronald Weasley n'avait pas été sanglotant dans son propre lit, avec des rougeurs dû à des sorts cuisants sur les joues, je l'aurai certainement tué à l'instant où Harry tomba évanouis dans mes bras. Hermione était sauvé, mais il avait utilisé tellement de puissance magique, qu'il était exténué. Il ne s'était réveillé que cinq heures plus tard.

\- Ron a été renvoyé de l'école, ta maman a eu la gentillesse de ne pas dire à tout le monde ce qu'il avait fait, pour pas que sa famille soit trainée dans la honte avec lui. _Dit-il sérieusement._ Ton papa a dû te parler de l'honneur d'une famille ? _Demanda Harry à l'enfant, celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'accord, mais on voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas dû comprendre._ Ce qu'a fait Ron aurait enlevé tout honneur à sa famille, et Hermione ne le voulait pas, elle adorait ses frères et sœurs. _Dit-il._ Mais ton papa et moi nous sommes allés le voir, pour lui dire que ce qu'il avait fait été très mal et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. _Dit-il fermement, sa puissance magique sortant légèrement de lui, montrant encore la colère qu'il avait ressentie ce jour-là._ Plusieurs jours plus tard, ton papa a annoncé publiquement qu'il aimait ta maman et que personne n'avait intérêt à poser la main sur elle. _Fit Harry en riant, suivit de Scorpio._

\- Papa est 'nial ! _Fit Scorpio fier de son père._

\- Oui ton papa est génial, et ta maman aussi. _Fit Harry en souriant._

\- Toi aussi Onc' 'Ry. _Dit Scorpio en sautant à son cou._

\- Et moi ? _Dis-je faussement jaloux._

\- Toi aussi Onc' Sev' ! _Fit le petit ange blond en courant pour sauter dans mes bras._

\- Et toi aussi tu es génial. _Dis-je à son oreille._

\- Moi pas fai' magie. _Fit-il penaud._

\- Ça viendra. _Dis-je doucement._ Puis on n'a pas besoin de faire de la magie pour être génial !

\- Oui ! _Cria le petit morveux en se mettant à courir partout dans l'appartement._

Une gerbe de flamme verbe illumina le salon, nous vîmes sortir Drago avec un grand sourire niait sur le visage.

\- Je suis papa d'une petite Rose ! _Fit-il aux anges en s'agenouillant pour prendre son fils qui lui courait déjà dans les bras._

\- Rose ? _Fit Scorpio pensif._ Petit soeur ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Oui, tu as une petite sœur ! _Fit Drago heureux de voir le visage de son fils s'éclairait de joie._

\- Veux voir Rose ! _Fit-il déterminé._

\- Je venais te chercher justement ! _Dit Drago en se retournant sous nos félicitations vers la cheminée._

\- Et toi mon amour… _Dis-je en m'asseyant près d'Harry en caressant son petit ventre._ Tu voudrais un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Les deux _! Dit-il en riant._ Peut m'importe, je n'ai pas de préférence. Dit-il plus sérieusement. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. _Dis-je simplement._ C'est déjà extraordinaire qu'on ait un enfant, alors… Tant qu'il est en bonne santé…

\- Avec un père porteur qui peut presque tout soigner, il manquerait plus qu'il ne le soit pas ! _Fit Harry en souriant._

HPSS HPSS

\- Monsieur Black-Potter-Snape ? _Fit la médicomage en venant vers moi._

\- Oui, ça va tout va bien ? L'enfant ? Mon époux ? _Dis-je rapidement, inquiet._

\- Tout va bien. _Me rassura-t-elle._ Vous pouvez aller dans la chambre. _Dit-elle simplement._

En un éclair me voilà devant la porte, contrairement à d'habitude, j'ouvre celle-ci le plus calmement possible. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai dû m'évanouir. Parce que je me suis réveillé dans un fauteuil, devant Harry, quelques secondes plus tard avec la médicomage qui me tendait un verre d'eau en souriant et visiblement, en s'empêchant de rire. Je pris le verre d'eau ne détachant pas mes yeux du spectacle en face de moi. Je me lève pour m'assoir en face d'Harry qui était pâle mais aux anges.

Je n'ai pas entendu la médicomage partir, mais j'entendis bien les paroles d'Harry quand il me tendit ma fille.

\- Je te présente Alice Lily Black-Potter-Snape, qui va très bien. Et là. _Dit-il en me tendant mon fils avec son petit bonnet bleu qui lui tomber légèrement sur les paupières._ Je te présente Stephen Severus Black-Potter-Snape, qui comme sa sœur, va très bien aussi. _Fit-il heureux._

Mes deux petits anges sont parfaits, incroyablement parfait. Est-il réellement possible que ce soit les miens ? Ils sont si beaux… Quand Harry replace le bonnet de Stephen, ses yeux s'ouvrent légèrement, je peux voir ses magnifiques orbes onyx ainsi que quelques cheveux d'un noir de jais superbe. Je lui donne un léger baiser sur la main qu'il lève vers moi avant de la laisser tomber. Quand je tourne la tête vers Alice, elle a déjà ses grands yeux curieux d'ouverts, des yeux d'un vert très clairs, somptueux.

Harry se penche vers moi et essuie les larmes que je n'ai pas conscience d'avoir pleuré. Je suis si heureux que les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Harry verse aussi quelques larmes, pose son front contre le mien, et nous regardons nos enfants, silencieusement, pendant un long moment, savourant cet instant de pur bonheur.

 **Fin**

* * *

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews sur cette fic plus que hot ! lol D'un côté... Quand on parle de sextoys... hein ? ;)

Merci à vous, on se retrouvera sur une autre fic. avec du lemon c'est certain, quoi que peut-être un peu moins lol


End file.
